


Potions

by Spearmint21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spearmint21/pseuds/Spearmint21
Summary: When Hermione finds out that Draco Malfoy might be leaving the Ministry to open up his own shop. She tries to ignore the fact that she cares and puts it off as not wanting to deal with whoever replaces him. But they weren't friends, so why does she volunteer to help him with different things to prepare for the shop. Also, why does he keep asking for her opinion.Maybe this not-friendship can turn into something past friendship.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 20
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione put the quill down and let out a sigh. There were a lot more revisions on the paperwork than she originally thought. 

The witch glanced at the stack sitting on her desk and decided if she was going to get anything done, she needed more caffeine.

She grabbed her wallet and headed downstairs to the canteen to grab a cup of coffee. She flashed a smile to her assistant, while walking out, who was busy writing a memo. 

Rebecca was fresh out of Hogwarts and eager to learn from Hermione. At first the witch was sure that she didn’t need an assistant. She just got a promotion within the department (Research and Development for the Auror’s and the Wizgamont) and is on the fast track to running the department. She knew it came with a lot of responsibilities but that just meant she had to prioritize her workload. 

But oh Merlin, was she wrong, the first month she would stay at the office way longer than everyone else. Read paper after paper and book after book, to keep up with everything. She would even try to sit in every case of the Wizgamont, just so she wouldn’t miss anything. In the meantime, she would give Rebecca ‘busy work’ just to keep her from asking Hermoine if she needed any help. 

It wasn’t until Malfoy commented on how tired she looked in the lift one day and “didn’t you wear that yesterday” that she went off about how she’s expected to do everything and how she was only one person. 

The wizard just looked at her, probably thanking Merlin that they were the only two in the lift. “‘For the brightest witch of her time’ you sure can be dumb sometimes,” he said, in a bored tone, after she was done with her rant. 

“You have an assistant, use her. If you need a book, have her go down to the library and get it. Or if you need a simple memo answered or a meeting scheduled. Have her screen your mail. And if you don’t want to sit in on a case, that doesn’t matter, then don’t. Have her get the write-up after. You can’t do it on your own.” 

At that moment the lift stopped and he got off on his floor, “oh and don’t forget her birthday or keep her from an important date. I did that and Tally made my tea wrong for a month.” He rolled his eyes and walked toward his office. 

That was over a year ago and after that she used Rebecca to her fullest potential and tried not to overwork the poor witch. Also she always knew the latest gossip and even though Hermonie wasn’t too keen on participating in gossip, she still likes to listen in for future knowledge. 

“Can I get a medium coffee with two sugars and a splash of cream please? And a blueberry scone, if you have it.” 

“You’re lucky Ms. Granger, this is the last one,” the cashier said. She paid and then waited for the items to be made. 

She got her coffee and scone and headed toward the lifts. “I mean if he does leave, do you think they’ll open his position to the ministry or hire someone from the outside?” 

“He’s most likely picking his own replacement,” the other witch said ignoring the fact that Hermonie was standing right next to them. “I mean what else do you expect from Malfoy.” 

That’s when Hermione ears perked up, her and Malfoy weren’t friends per say but they were friendly. And she saw him yesterday in a meeting and he didn’t mention anything about leaving.

She got to her floor and immediately went to Rebecca's desk, if anyone knew she definitely would. 

The witch was writing something and looked up when she saw her boss standing by her side. 

“Rebecca, are you still seeing that guy down in the lab?” Hermione asked casually while picking up the mail addressed to her.

She turned to the older witch and gave her a small smile, “if by seeing you mean occasionly shagging him on the weekends. Then yes we are ‘seeing each other’.” She replied. 

“I heard something in the lift about a position that might soon be open down there, you don’t know anything about that do you?” She asked.

The assistant leaned in closer to Hermione, “well I did hear, and this is only a rumor, that Malfoy might leave the ministry and open his own potion shop.” 

“What?!” Hermione exclaimed. 

“It’s a rumor, could be true, could not. Oh, the meeting with the Reyonalds has been pushed back until next Monday. Something about a family emergency.” 

That snapped Hermione out of her surprise, “thanks, that gives me more time to look over the paperwork. And if you hear anything about the Malfoy thing, let me know.” 

“Now, Miss Granger I thought you didn’t codone gossip,” she teased. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee, “yeah but if one of the best potion brewers is going to be replaced. I would like to know, you know how important it is to know who is down there. We never know when we need them.” 

Which was true, Hermione has worked with people down in the lab, more times than she can count. Which meant that she interacted with Malfoy a lot, since that was basically his department. 

His superior was an older wizard who refused to retire and basically sat on his ass all day.  
“Whatever makes you happy, boss,” Rebecca winked while turning to her paperwork. 

The older witch turned and headed toward her office. She settled in her chair and felt a little better about tackling the paperwork. 

She was about 10 minutes in when her mobile went off.

Aryan: still on for tonight? 7?

She sent a ‘yes’ and put the mobile back in her bag, she usually wouldn’t go out with the amount of work she still had to do. 

However, Aryan was always a breath of fresh air and after this week she certainly could go for a drink or two. Plus, they always went to a muggle bar which was nice because no one knew who she was in the muggle world. 

Even after 5 years, going anywhere in the wizarding world people treated her differently. Just because of her involvement in the war.

She’ll just take some stuff home with her and it’ll be a working weekend, Hermione decided. 

By 5:30, she made a significant dent in her pile and checked a couple of things off of her ‘to-do’ list. 

She stuffed her bag with the folders she needs and decided she’ll run home, shower and change. That should give her just enough time to meet Aryan in muggle London. 

7:10 rolled around and the witch saw Aryan come into the bar in a huff. 

“Sorry, I’m late. I started painting and lost track of time and then George wanted to talk. Love him to death but if you get him talking he’ll never let you go.” The muggle explained while sliding into the booth across from Hermonie. 

“You’re fine, I ordered a margarita for you,” the witch said while looking over Aryan. Her hair was piled high on her head in a bun. She was wearing an off-shoulder red shirt with sleeves and high waist black jeans. And wedges to complete the look. 

As usual, she looked flawless and effortless. The two became surprisingly close, despite being so different and being 3 years apart. Especially when the muggle and George finally decided to date. 

Hermione has come to enjoy the muggle’s stories and free-spiritedness. Plus, she was good for George, she can tell they really love each other. 

“Thank you, so how are you, I love that top,” she said once the drinks came out. 

“Thanks and I am good. Looks like it’ll be another weekend of paperwork so you know,” Hermione trailed off, taking a sip of her cosmo.

“I don’t understand why aren’t you running that whole department or at least getting bonuses every quarter. You’re one of the hardest working witches I know, you must be exhausted.” Aryan commented while looking over the menu, even though they both knew she was just going to order their usual. 

The witch just shrugged, she enjoyed what she did despite everything. And hopefully, within the year, she will run the department. 

“You’re one to talk. Published children’s illustrator, just re-did Grimmauld Place, which looks great by the way, and a little birdie told me that you are also running a show in Manchester in a couple of weeks. Oh! And also working on another book. And don’t get me started on how Harry somehow convinced you to be an accountant for the children’s place ” The witch fired back, she knows she isn’t the ‘workaholic’ at the table. 

Harry hired Aryan to re-do Grimmauld Place and turn it into an orphanage of sorts. He wanted it to be a place for kids who had nowhere to go during the breaks at Hogwarts. There were bumps in the project and it ended up opening late but the artist really did an amazing job. 

“I am not running it, just helping out a friend and the book thing just happened and Harry is very convincing,” Aryan said, not wanting to get into the details just yet. “Enough about work, any gossip. Anything new in the dating field?” 

Hermione was single, very single. Her and Ron tried going out after the war ended. However, a year into the relationship while they were looking at apartments together she realized how much she did not want that.

They could never agree on anything and around the 6 month mark, she felt that they were only together because that's how it was supposed to go. Her and Ron, Harry and Ginny. 

So when they broke up, everyone was surprised and it took some time for her and Ron to get on friendly terms again. Now they were closer than ever and she was glad they could still remain that way, despite everything.

She’s been on a couple of dates, here and there but nothing that stuck. So here she was throwing herself into her work. At least it gave her some type of satisfaction. 

Hermione was about to say something but Aryan cut her off. 

“Cute blonde, 3:00,” she whispered to the witch.

She turned her head to look at who was at the bar and couldn’t help but gasp when she saw who was there. 

It just so happened the man of her thoughts, she didn’t know why that news wouldn’t leave her, was sitting at a muggle bar sipping on what looks like an Appletini. 

“That’s Draco Malfoy,” Hermione whispered back. “I heard today that he might be leaving the Ministry and opening up his own shop.”

“That’s the guy you punched in school? What does he do again?” Aryan asked, very much more interested in the blonde. 

“He works down in potions, he supplies different potions for the Ministry departments. We’ve worked together on a number of projects, over the last couple years. Mainly different healing potions for Auror’s in the field. He’s pretty brilliant when it comes to the subject, even I have to admit that. Potions was the only subject he beat me in school but barley.” She rolled her eyes, while keeping an eye on the blonde who was now hunched over a book. 

“Is the great Hermione Granger admitting that someone is smarter than her?” She teased. 

“We excel in different subjects, like you would have definitely gotten in ‘O’ in arts while I would've gotten a ‘P’ if I was lucky.” Hermonie said.

“Are you upset? That he is leaving?” She asked because she could sense some tension. 

“Me and him are not friends. So he’s not required to tell me anything. Even if we had a meeting yesterday and we ended up getting coffee and talked for 10 minutes.”

“Someone is upset,” Aryan said while getting the waiter's attention and ordering another round. 

“Granger?!” Malfoy said while going toward her booth. 

He spotted her and her friend when he was coming back from the loo. They’re not really friends but they have worked together, multiple times. She wasn’t horrible to work with and also she’s one of the only people at the ministry who he can talk with, without ‘dumbing down’ his brain. 

“Malfoy, what are you doing here? You are aware that this is a muggle bar?” She teased.

“Really, no wonder they don’t have firewhisky and the bartender is making things by hand,” he teased back. “Draco Malfoy and you are?” Turning his attention to Aryan and Hermonie couldn’t help but hear the flirtatious tone in his voice.

“Aryan Weston and sorry I am getting a call, I will be back,” she excused herself while taking one last sip of her drink. 

Hermione saw Malfoy follow Aryan with his eyes all the way out the door. 

“I wouldn’t do it if I was you, unless you want your office to be turned into a swamp,” she warned while sipping her drink. 

The witch couldn’t help but chuckle at the look of horror on his face.

“She’s dating George Weasley and if you value anything, I wouldn’t even try. Also she is very loyal,” Hermione warned. 

She couldn’t help it, he’s only been at the Ministry for two years but she’s heard her fair share of rumors about the different women Malfoy likes to entertain. She wasn’t surprised, she heard the same rumors at Hogwarts. 

“You think so little of me Granger,” he said while running his hands through his hair.

He didn’t style his hair anymore and it was always in the shaggy ‘just fucked’ stage. He filled out as well, no longer the skinny, scared kid from Hogwarts. Of course even in a hole-in-wall bar he looked dressed up. 

A long- sleeve black button down and black jeans and shoes that probably cost more than her flat. She always found it interesting that he always seemed to go with all black but yet that made his hair just stick out even more. 

“There’s a rumor that you’re leaving the Ministry,” Hermione said, avoiding his eyes. 

“I am looking at my options, why Granger, you’ll miss me?” He teased while stealing a chip from her plate. 

She scoffed, even though he wasn’t as annoying or prejudice when he was at Hogwarts, his ego was still huge. 

“In your dreams, I just don’t feel like breaking in another brewer,” she defended herself. 

“Sure but I’m just exploring my options Granger, no need to break anyone in, just yet,” he winked. 

Hermione could feel her cheeks heat up and lucky that is when Aryan came back from her call. 

“Sorry, that was my publisher,” she explained while sliding in the booth and looking in-between the witch and the wizard. 

Hermione turned to the older women and just smiled, “you’re fine.” 

“Well Granger I have to go, business to attend in the morning. It was nice meeting you Aryan,” Malfoy said, while kissing her hand and going back to the bar to collect his stuff and pay his bill.

Aryan didn’t speak again until he left the bar. 

“I don’t know how much you care but I think he’s taking a college class, I saw he had an Intro to Business book at the bar. So that could confirm your rumor,” she voiced.

Hermione shook her head, “it’s Malfoy, before joining the Ministry he helped run his family's business, he wouldn’t need a class, especially a muggle class. He sits on the board now but his friend Blaise Zabini runs it. ” 

She just shrugged, “he could be turning a new leaf. I mean you seemed surprised to find him in a muggle bar. And that's probably why he is here. So no one he knows, will catch him studying.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes but knew that Aryan wouldn’t lie about seeing the book. She made a mental note to casually mention college classes to him next she saw him. Curious to see his reaction. 

The duo stayed for another hour or so, they said their goodbyes and promised to see each other soon.

“And I want an update on this Draco fellow, I’m sure something will come out of it,” Aryan said while walking toward her cab. 

Hermione rolled her eyes while going toward the apparition spot, still not sure why the thought of Malfoy leaving bothered her. Or even the thought of him taking muggle classes...excited her or made her feel proud of him. 

She shook her head, putting it off as just being tired and a little bit too much alcohol in her system.

However, getting into bed she couldn’t get the subject out of her brain and decided maybe it was somewhat worth looking into.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat at her kitchen table tapping her pen against the scroll. She let out a frustrated sigh, while putting said object down. 

She couldn’t get the idea of Malfoy going to a muggle college out of her head or the fact he might want to own a potions shop. The witch managed to not think about it all day yesterday but now it is Sunday and the idea just wouldn’t leave her. 

Knowing that she will get none of her actual work done, in her current state, she turned to her laptop. Considering that she doesn’t work in the muggle world, owning one seemed a little pointless. But it was a Christmas present from her parents and she found it very useful for leisure research.

She tapped the keys wondering where to begin. 

_Business classes in and around London…_

That led her down a rabbit hole and after an hour she had a list of potential places that Malfoy could be taking classes. She figured that he would be taking night classes or weekend classes. Seeing that he was full-time at the Ministry and was there Monday - Friday’s, well he often took half days on Friday’s. So maybe he took it Friday afternoon or Saturday mornings. 

Of course, all of this was speculation. She wouldn’t know exactly until she asked him. The witch did an inner stutter, sure they worked a lot together but sometimes it would be weeks before they even saw each other. 

Lucky that opportunity came the following Tuesday. She was sitting at her desk going over the lastest rescue mission, a team of Auror’s completed yesterday outside of Dublin. There was a knock on her door and she muttered “come in”, while still looking down at the report. 

“Hey, I just need you to sign this. It's just a confirmation about approving the new formula for treating burns in the field. I’ll run it down to the lab to get Malfoy’s signature and then file it by the end of the day.” Rebecca said while walking into the office. 

“Thanks but I can take it down, I have to go down there anyways,” Hermoine said while signing the document and flashing her assistant a smile. 

The younger witch was taken aback, once her boss started trusting her with actual work she almost always avoided going to the labs if she could help it. She suspected it had something to do with a certain blonde.

“Are you sure? It’s no problem.” 

“Yeah,” Hermione confirmed while getting up from her seat. “Might as well kill two birds with one stone. Right?” 

The witch rode the lift down, wondering how she could bring up the subject to Malfoy. Half of her was actually hoping he was not in his office but the other half knew if she didn’t question him soon, it would drive her insane. 

She stepped out of the lift and involuntarily shivered, they also kept it so cold down in the lab. Another reason why she usually sends her memos through carriers or has Rebecca come down.

Smoothing her skirt she made her way inside the lab. She smiled at his assistant, trying to pretend that coming down here was no big deal. “Hey Tally, is Draco in? 

The older witch looked up from her paperwork, “he just came back from a meeting. I can give that to him, if you need him to sign.” She said pointing toward the parchment in Hermione’s hand. 

“If he’s not busy, I can just go in there. There is a part I need explaining and it’ll just be easier in person,” she explained hoping that gets her through. 

“Okay, yeah. His schedule is clear into 3,” the witch said not wanting to get into it with the Golden girl herself. 

“Thank you. What’s his mood today?” She asked, wanting to know what she was walking into.

“Not bad, he’s only yelled at one intern today. But he mixed mint with lavender so he deserved it,” saying the last part in nearly a whisper. 

Hermione smiled and made her way toward his office. Knocking on the door, she waited to be invited in and ran her hands through her hair. 

“Come in,” he muttered. 

“You can just leave it on my desk and can you cancel my meeting at 3? Reschedule it for sometime next Wednesday or Thursday, after lunch.” The blonde rattled off, obviously thinking that his assistant was the one who walked in. 

“I’ll let Tally know when I leave,” Hermione said, a little annoyed that he didn’t look up when she came in. But then again she didn’t always look up when someone walked into her office. 

“Granger, what are you doing here? Lost?” Malfoy smirked while finally looking up. 

“I need you to sign this, I have to go down to records and decide it would be easier to have you sign it in person,” she said while placing the parchment in front of him. 

“You didn’t fire your assistant, did you? I mean I know she’s a gossip but…” he teased while signing. 

However Hermione couldn’t concentrate on what he was saying, she was distracted by the fact Malfoy, of all people, was using a pen. 

“You’re using a pen,” she said while staring at said pen. 

“Yes, Granger and this,” he explained while picking up a quill on his desk “is a quill. I am glad we got the basics out the way.” 

“Why are you using a pen?” 

“Less of a mess than quills,” he explained while handing the parchment back to her. “I will admit some muggle inventions are useful.”

“Don’t look so surprised Granger, I can appreciate a lot of things and whatever keeps ink spills off my desk, I’ll take it.” 

“Was there anything else you needed?” He asked because she was still standing in his office.

‘Ask him’ Hermione told herself, ‘use that Gryffindor spirit’. 

“Are you taking college classes? My friend, Aryan from the bar, saw that you had an _Intro to Business_ textbook. Which if you are that’s great but seems to be more than ‘looking at your options’.” She said in a rush and decided to take great interest in the picture on his desk. Of him and Teddy. 

He was quiet for so long that she thought he wasn’t going to answer.

“I’m taking two, Business and Chemistry, both intros” he responded calmly while looking fully at her.

“Your hair; it’s down today reminds me how you wore it at Hogwarts but less big,” he commented.

“I ummm… yeah. Pansy has an anti-fritz creme and it has done wonders for my hair,” she explained while pulling her hair to one side. 

She recently cut it but it still passed her bra strap and when Pansy first approached her about the creme. Of course, she was hesitant but also curious because she couldn’t find one that worked for her. So after a few months of trying Pansy’s prototypes, she finally found something that helped. She’s been using it ever since.

“Yeah, Pansy really went head first with her haircare line, it definitely passed all our expectations ” Malfoy commented. 

“Why are you taking classes? You ran your family’s business for a couple of years,” she asked, knowing he was just pointing out her hair to distract her. 

“My father ran the business a certain way and all of it wasn’t really by the book. So when he was sentenced to life at Azkaban, I took over. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that it was more of a mess than what I originally thought. But I had no time or knowledge of classes that could help.

“So when I joined the Ministry and learned about further education I thought it would be something to look into,” he shrugged. “If I am going to run a business, I need to do it right.” 

Hermione just nodded along, “so you are leaving?” 

Malfoy chuckled while running his hands through his hair, which Hermione didn’t understand why that did something to her. “Like I said just keeping my options open, now you should really leave. The interns this summer are real gossips and you’ve been here for a while.” 

She rolled her eyes but then realized she had been in his office for a while, especially since she was only supposed to ask a simple question and get a signature. 

“Granger if you keep asking questions I’m going to think that you actually care, if I leave or not.”

“I just want to know if I have to get to know a new brewer or not,” she defended but even that excuse seemed lame. 

He shrugged while opening the door for her, “whatever keeps you sane. Now I do have work to do, so if that’s all.” 

“Right, thanks. I’ll see you around,” she said while walking out.

The witch shook her head while waiting for the lift. The informal meeting with the pureblood left her with more questions than answers. And even though they were behind closed doors, the Ministry was always listening it seemed. So it didn’t seem the time or place to ask more questions. 

Once the doors opened she temporarily forgot about Malfoy and smiled at who was in the lift. 

“Harry! I thought you were gone until tomorrow?” She asked while giving him a hug. 

Harry joined the Auror’s after the war and even though they technically worked in the same department, she still didn’t see him as much as she liked. 

The Auror smiled, “took an earlier portkey, I wanted to get some stuff done. I was just going up to take you out to lunch.” 

“Yeah, let me grab my purse and then we can go,” she explained while they made their way up. 

He talked about his mission, which Hermione knew some details about but still that was all professional and she won’t get the full report until later this week. 

Getting her stuff she told her assistant that she’ll be out and hold her mail. 

When they were settled in a restaurant and ordered, Hermione decided to ask Harry his opinion about Malfoy. 

The two wizards were friendly to each other only because of Teddy. Once Malfoy was cleared from the courts, he decided to make amends with his Aunt. Which trickled into his relationship with his second cousin Teddy. Who of course was Harry’s Godson, so the two have been spending time with the little guy and sometimes with each other. 

“Have Malfoy mentioned anything to you about leaving the Ministry or taking classes?” She asked. 

“Classes for what?” Harry asked looking up at her. 

“Friday, when me and Aryan went out we ran into Malfoy at a muggle bar and she saw that he had a textbook and then today in his office I asked. And he confirmed he’s taking both a business and chemistry class.” 

“That makes a little sense,” Harry said after some thought. “About a month ago, Malfoy said that he couldn’t take Teddy on Saturday mornings anymore. He didn’t explain why. If he’s leaving the ministry, what will he do?”

“Rumor has it that he’s opening up his own potion shop,” Hermione explained while taking a bite of her food. 

He smiled a little, “I think your assistant is rubbing off on you,” teasing the witch a bit. “The Hermonie I know would never participate in gossip like that.

She rolled her eyes, “Well, when I asked about it he just said that he’s ‘weighing his options’ it’s not my fault the git is unable to answer a simple question.” 

“Someone seems upset,” he teased even further. 

She let out a puff of air, “we are not friends so he does not need to tell me his plans. BUT considering the fact we work together, more times than both of us ever considered, it would be nice to know if I need to get to know another brewer.” 

Harry simply smiled, he could tell that Hermione was frustrated with Malfoy for not giving her a straight answer. But he could also tell, that wasn’t the full story. He could tease her further, however he figured that she didn’t even know why she was so upset. 

“Well, if it helps he did ask me about how much I know about the twins starting their business.” 

“Wait, when?” She asked while giving Harry a deathly look. 

“It was a few weeks ago, Teddy brought up Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes and wanted to see the store. Because all of his friends are talking about it. And according to Draco he just never considered how they started and how George kept it after…” he trailed off. Even though it has been 5 years, speaking about any of the deaths was still hard. 

“I told him all I know and that he should really talk to George about it, if he really wants to know,” ending his explanation with a shrug. “I didn’t think anything of it.” 

The witch chewed her food, going over this new information in her head. The subject moved away from Malfoy and unto Teddy for the rest of lunch. 

She managed to forget about the man until she walked into her office and there was a note on her desk. 

_Coffee this Saturday afternoon? I need to know what you know about atoms._

_-Draco Malfoy_

She stared at the note, trying to figure how and why he wants her help. But this did provide the perfect gateway to ask him more questions without anyone eavesdropping. 

Seeing that he willingly went to a muggle bar, he shouldn’t have a problem meeting in the muggle world.

_Make it dinner, atoms take a while to explain._

_-Hermione Granger_

She wrote out the address for the restaurant and sent the note via carrier. Now she only had a few days to catch up her knowledge on all things basic Chemistry. The witch sighed, it was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos so far! Next chapter I am thinking of doing it from Draco's POV. Let me know, what you want to see and what you think will happen next. Thank you again for all the support!


	3. Chapter 3

Draco pulled off his white coat, placed it on the back of his chair and squeezed the bridge of his nose. Hoping to relieve the headache he could feel coming on. Him and his team completed several batches of burn-healing potions with the new ingredients, it took all morning and way longer than he thought but it was finally done.

Looking at his clock, he saw that he only had a couple of hours before his class started.

The wizard couldn't help but laugh thinking about the look Granger gave when he told her he was taking two classes. He also knew how frustrated his vague answers made her. But to be honest, the answer was, yes he is leaving the Ministry to open his own shop. He just didn't know when.

Everyone with half a brain knew that the Ministry had ears everywhere in the building. So hopefully, when he meets up with Granger, on Saturday, she'll get all her 'burning' questions out of her system. That's what he told himself as to why he asked Granger for help in Chemistry. He just needed to get her off his back. Because Merlin knows, if you get that witch started she'll never stop.

Once the idea of owning his own shop popped in his brain around a year ago he couldn't stop thinking about it. But he knew very little about owning a business, well ones that didn't involve his father, and he didn't want that to be his example.

So when one of his interns was talking about taking muggle classes at night. He got interested and looked into it. The process was much simpler than he thought and he even managed to enroll in a program that catered to working adults. So here he was enrolled in two muggle classes, on his way to owning a business.

Draco didn't hate working at the Ministry, quite the opposite actually. When he was offered the position, he figured he'll try it out for a few months. Anything was better than running his family's business and the fact his mom wasn't even in London anymore. There was no one pressuring him to be involved in the business. That's why he turned it all over to Zabini, he needed the job and was eager. Plus, Malfoy actually trusted him to make sure it stayed afloat.

But the pureblood knew that staying didn't feel right. And since no one had any real expectations of him anymore, he was free to do what he wanted.

He grabbed his stuff, left his office and said goodbye to his assistant wishing her a good weekend.

He took _Intro to Business_ on Friday nights and Chemistry on Saturday mornings. Both 3 hours long. Meaning he left the Ministry early on Friday's before 2:00, so he has enough time to make it to his 4:00 class. And his Saturday classes started at 9 in the morning.

It was a lot more work than he originally thought and to be truthful gave him a new respect for muggles.

_The next day:_

Draco placed his books on the coffee table and took off his jumper. Both classes were filled with new information and his head was stuffed. Looking at his watch, he saw that he still had a few hours before he had to meet up with Granger.

It wasn't a lie that he needed help in Chemistry. However, he could have studied more, asked more questions in class or even asked one of his classmates. He did an inner stutter, he may have a new found respect for muggles but no one knew who he was in the class. For the time being he would like to keep it that way.

After making something to eat and tidying up a little his doorbell rang. He glanced at the door and then back to his fireplace. Anyone who wanted to contact him usually came through floo. When he first moved to the muggle neighborhood, he would get door-to-door salesmen all the time but he charmed the door with a notice-me-not spell and only a few people were exempt from the effects of the spell.

He looked out the peep-hole and saw Potter standing with Teddy in tow. That's why, he thought. Teddy hated the floo for some reason and always complained about soot getting in his face.

"Uncle Draco!" Teddy yelled once he opened the door.

"Hey, you." Draco smiled while watching the kid change his hair to match his. Despite this happening every time, he doesn't think he'll get totally used to it.

"Why don't you get a snack, while me and Harry talk." he said to the little one who didn't need to be told twice to get food.

"Let me guess you have a case," Malfoy said while turning his attention back to Potter.

The raven-haired nodded while settling his attention on the textbooks on the table. "I'm sorry, I wasn't even supposed to be on call this weekend but half of the Auror's are sick and there's been an attack on a safe house. Robinison and Jones can't do it alone. And Andromeda is out of town until tomorrow morning."

"I had plans you know," Draco said, trying to sound mad even though he was a little annoyed.

"Does it have anything to with the textbooks on your table," Harry asked, raising his eyebrows at him.

"You and Granger talk too much," Draco sneered because only she knew that he took classes. "Now go, I'll watch Teddy of course," he said while taking the overnight from Potter.

That made Harry smile, "you do have a heart." he teased while going over to Teddy to say bye.

And Malfoy didn't know when his and Potter's relationship turned from sworn enemies to regular, friendly banter. He looked over at Teddy, it definitely had something to do with him.

With Harry gone, Draco went over to his fireplace to call Granger to cancel. He'll see if she can meet during lunch outside the Ministry or next Saturday. He would tomorrow but he had a meeting with George Weasley to talk more about finding a place and how he managed to do it.

He glanced over to Teddy who was eating a bowl of grapes at the table and drawing something.

Throwing soot into the fireplace he called out her name and waited.

"Malfoy?" He heard Granger ask once she came into view.

"At your service," he teased, throwing her a smirk. She just got out the shower he could tell from her hair being wrapped into a t-shirt and wearing just a cami.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, Harry had an emergency for work and I have to watch Teddy. So I have to reschedule. I was thinking during lunch sometime this week, get out of the office. Or same time next Saturday," he explained but could tell he lost her when he mentioned an emergency at work.

"What emergency? Wait, I'm getting an owl. Hold up," she said while disappearing from view.

He let out a sigh and looked over at Teddy, this was supposed to be a simple call.

She was back not even a minute later, "okay, I'm back. That was Kingsly letting me know the situation. But yeah we can reschedule. I'll have to check if I have any lunch meetings but I can send over an owl tomorrow or later on tonight."

"Thanks Granger, so I'll see you sometime next week," he confirmed ready to end the call when Teddy came up to him.

"' 'Mione!" He yelled out, instantly changing his hair from purple to her light brown's.

He saw her face lit up when Teddy called out her name, "Hi, Teddy. Are you being good?" She asked.

The young wizard nodded his head and gave her a smile. "Are you coming over?" He asked excitedly. Which caused both of them to look at him with a slight horror in their eyes.

"I'm sure Hermione has plans already, Teddy. No need to take her away from them," Draco tried to explain.

Hermione was about to agree but Teddy spoke up again, "plllleeeeaaasseeeeeee. Uncle Draco never has friends over. And maybe after he cooks, you can watch me fly and you can read me a story! Plus I haven't seen you in like forever!" He pleaded giving her the biggest 'feel sorry for me' eyes.

The story reading was the nail on the head because the next thing he knew, Granger was saying. "Only if Draco is okay with it."

Teddy turned those same eyes to the older wizard and goodness when did he get so soft.

"Fine, you can come. Does 6 work? Dinner should be done around that time," he said hating the fact that Teddy gets his way a lot. Merlin, that kid is going to be a Slythrin.

She nodded and left the call.

Great, Hermione freakin' Granger is going to be in his home. Even though he was mostly annoyed that now he had to play host, he didn't know why seeing her outside the office made him feel a little excited. He put it off with the fact that, even though he loves Teddy dearly, the kid was a handful and at least he'll have some help.

"Come on kid, we're going grocery shopping. What color do you want your hair? I'll change it temporarily so the muggles won't suspect."

"Blue!" he yelled out with a big smile.

After an uneventful food run and deciding on breakfast for dinner he had Teddy help him clean up a little. Since it was his fault that someone, who wasn't even a friend, is coming over.

5:15 rolled around and he decided to take a quick shower and get dressed and then start dinner. It was just breakfast so it shouldn't take that long.

Once he was back in his room after the shower, he stood in front of his closet wondering what to wear.

"Is this a date?" He heard Teddy ask, startling him out of his thoughts.

"What?" He questioned while grabbing a pair of dark jeans and a black V-neck to wear.

"You and Mione, is it a date? Because you know, you're a boy and she is a girl and you're going to be spending time together."

"It is not a date. Plus, people don't usually bring their 5-year old cousin with them on a date," he explained wondering how this kid got so curious.

He moved back into the bathroom, slipping on the clothes and drying his hair via wand. Stepping out he ushered Teddy downstairs and locked his bedroom door.

The wizard just started making dinner when the fireplace went off, he glanced at the clock; 5:55. 'Early as always'. He thought.

He wiped his hands on his apron, a Christmas gift from Teddy last year, and made his way toward the living room.

Teddy was already giving the witch a hug and she was trying hard not to fall over. He gave himself a moment to look over her.

She had her hair in a french braid and wore a simple red short-sleeve button down shirt with jeans. Her face was bare except for massacra and some eyeliner, both made her eyes pop. She didn't wear much makeup, even at work so he always notices when she does.

He had to admit she looked good, no longer the bushy haired girl from Hogwarts. She was still a know-it-all but her hair was more controlled. Also, she didn't seem to take herself too seriously anymore. Meaning she laughed and smiled more, which looked nice. At work she always looked professional and even he couldn't deny what the tight skirts she wore did to him.

"Granger," he greeted once Teddy let go of her.

"Malfoy," she responded. "I brought an apple pie, not homemade."

"You disappoint me," he teased, throwing her a smile to show he wasn't serious. "Dinner will be ready soon. It is breakfast."

"It was my idea!" Teddy said with pride.

"How do you like your eggs or do you want an omelette?" He asked, gesturing for her to follow him into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I can't get over the fact you're actually cooking and scrambled; extra cheese." She said while sitting down at the table.

"Well I decided to leave the Manor a couple of years ago, there was no point living there on my own. With mom moving to the villa in Nice and my father in Azkaban for life. Seeing that I choose to move to a muggle neighborhood, having a house elf would look weird. So I send them to Hogwarts," he explained while tending to the different pots on the stove.

"You of course know that they are being paid and given holidays, plus cooking is really like potions. Except I can eat this and hopefully not die." He teased.

"Why a muggle neighborhood?" She questioned.

"Wizarding real estate is a headache on its own. Plus, who wants to sell a home to a former death eater," he said with a slight smile.

"You weren't...," Hermione began to say but was interrupted.

"No, it's fine. This place has grown on me, plus it's within walking distance of the school. And I was able to incorporate some magic in it, like the floo" he said.

"Teddy, go show Hermione where the washroom is so both of you can wash up. Dinner will be ready, once you come down." Draco said, wanting to have a few moments alone.

Once he heard the kitchen door close he let out a big sigh. The wizard didn't know what it was but Granger just made it so easy to talk too. He doesn't know when he started to get comfortable around her, probably when they started working more with each other. But he had to make sure to keep his foot out of his mouth.

He got the plates out and set the table. When the pair came back he smiled because Teddy was talking about the Quidditch game, he listened to earlier. And Granger, could not be any less interested but she was trying not to show it.

"Teddy, why don't you tell Hermione about the broom you saw last week," Draco said while she sent daggers to him.

Dinner actually went smoothly, with Teddy carrying on most of the conversations. And Granger complimenting his cooking skills.

"Wow, Ms. Brightest Witch of her time actually gave me a compliment, I should record this moment," he teased, which caused her to roll her eyes.

After dinner and dessert, Hermione watched Teddy on his broom and Draco couldn't help but smile when she tried so hard to keep up with him.

By the time he knew it, it was 9:00 and Teddy was begging Hermione to stay to read another story for bedtime.

After Draco gave him a bath, he left Granger and Teddy upstairs so she could read to him in peace.

He decided to dive into his school work while having some free time. He was halfway through his notes when he heard Granger coming down the stairs.

"Malfoy," she nearly whispered from the stairs. "Teddy wants to say goodnight, he's nearly asleep."

The wizard got up and passed the witch. After tucking in Teddy and reading yet another story to him. The young one was finally asleep and Draco headed back downstairs.

However he stopped in his tracks when he saw Granger standing in front of his bookcase, removing her braid and letting her hair down. He doesn't know why that stopped him in his tracks but it did.

She turned her head to look at him and gave a small smile. Draco quickly shook his head and headed toward her.

"I thought you would have left by now," he confessed while standing next to her.

The witch shrugged while picking up one of his books _, "To Kill A Mockingbird"_ by Harper Lee.

"My mom always said that it was rude to leave without informing the host first," she said while flipping through the pages.

"I got to say Malfoy your book selection is very diverse, this is actually one of my favorites. My parents got me a signed copy when I turned 15."

"Two compliments in one day, are you sure you're not coming down with something?" He teased.

She laughed and put the book back in its rightful place. "Who said that was a compliment?"

"When it comes to books Granger, you and I both know having a 'diverse' selection is a high praise. Especially coming from a bookworm like you. Also, you probably thought I would have all books from wizarding authors."

"Now who thinks so little of who," she teased while sitting down on one of the armchairs. "What are you working on?" She asked, pointing to the textbooks and papers spread out on his coffee table.

"Oh, I was rewriting my notes. I take notes in class and then rewrite them at home. It helps me understand the material more."

"Did you do that at Hogwarts?" She asked.

"Yeah, not until 3rd year though. Then I would give the discarded notes to Carbbe and Goyle," he confessed which caused a laugh from the witch.

"I did the same with Harry and Ron, well mainly Ron."

"The weasel wouldn't haven't passed without you," Draco said but not with the usual bite in his voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes while leaning over and grabbing his Chemistry textbook. "That's not a nice name to call him," she said.

Draco was about to thank her for coming and confirm their tutoring session, when she spoke up again.

"If you're not too tired, and if you make me some tea, I can tell you everything I know about atoms right now," Granger said and he could have sworn there was a hint of flirtation in her voice. But he put it off as having a long day.

He was going to say 'no' but then changed his mind, he wasn't that tired and he found himself actually like having Granger in his house. He figured it wasn't really her but having some type of company that wasn't a kid.

Teddy wasn't exactly lying when he said he never had friends over. Since moving away, he stepped away from the host role his family used to play. He preferred going over to someone's house and leaving when he was ready.

Even when he slept with someone he would normally go over to her place and leave before the morning. Actually if he really thought about Teddy was the only person who ever slept over his house. And that was because he had his own room and for some reason loved Draco's home.

"Well I do have my first quiz Saturday and the only thing I have to do tomorrow is drop Teddy off and a meeting, so yeah if you're up for it," he said.

The witch smiled while putting her hair up in a bun. Draco couldn't say why that slightly upset him, he really liked seeing her hair down.

By the time the pair knew, it was nearly midnight but they'd made a lot of progress. Plus, he felt more confident about his quiz coming up and Granger wasn't that bad of a teacher.

"Thank you for inviting me over," Hermione said while getting ready to floo back to her place.

"If I didn't Teddy would not have shut up about it," he said because despite him having a good time. He didn't want to admit it aloud, especially to Granger who would hold it over his head somehow.

"Let's face it, he has us all eating from the palm of his hand," she admitted.

"Boy is going to be a Slythrin."

"Don't let Harry hear you say that," she teased. "Well I should really go, thank you for dinner and tell Teddy I'll see him soon and be good."

"'I'll pass along the message, see you around Granger," he said, giving her a wave and watching her go through the floo.

Alone again in his living room, he went around making sure everything was in its place. And decided to call it a night.

Getting ready for bed and checking in on Teddy one last time, he could not get the muggle-born out of his head. If he didn't know any better, he could swear she was being a little flirtatious during their study session. She laughed at his jokes and even moved closer to him on the couch. She even touched him on the forearm when he was trying to figure out a problem.

When he looked at her hand, she blushed and said that he had some lint on his shirt. He shook his head again, again putting it off as being tired. Also, he hasn't had any action in a while. So of course when a witch, even it being Granger, touched him his brain went overboard. He set an alarm on his wand, even though he knew Teddy would come in and wake him up.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Can we agree that Teddy is the real star of this chapter? lol. Thank you everyone for your alerts, kudus and comments. Comment below your thoughts so far and something you would like to see! Until next time


	4. Chapter 4

Granger, are you following me?" The witch heard when she was coming down from the flat above the Weasley's joke shop.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked while walking down the stairs to meet him.

Hermione thought that the universe was playing some kind of cruel joke on her. Since their impromptu hangout yesterday, the witch couldn't keep him out of her mind. It was slowly driving her insane.

If she was being honest, It feels since learning about his classes the pureblood has taken over her thoughts and it was getting harder to distract herself from him.

Maybe that's why she offered to stay after Teddy went to bed, she had every intention to question him about leaving the Ministry. However, she ended up getting caught in his school work and by the time they both knew it was midnight.

"I believe I asked you a question first," he smirked and the witch couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Only in your dreams, Malfoy," she teased and it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"I had a meeting with George," he confirmed while sidestepping to let a customer by.

"Oh," Hermione said while sidestepping another customer.

"Maybe we should get out the way Granger, seeing that the store is a little busy," the pureblood said while grabbing her by the arms and physically moving her out the way, to let yet another person by.

Normally she would have a cheeky response or insulted that he touched her without her permission but looking around the joke shop it was filling up. The only reason she was in the store was to return some stuff to George and say hi to him and his staff.

"I'm famish, care to join me for lunch there's a burger place not far from here," Malfoy suggested which surprised the witch.

"Umm... yeah. I just have to say 'hi' to George. I'll meet you out front," she explained, not giving the wizard a chance to say anything and making her way to the store owner's office.

"Why was Draco Malfoy meeting with you?" She asked when she walked into the office, closing the curtain.

The red-head smiled at her and pulled his robes on.

"Hi to you too and if you must know he wanted to know about opening up his own shop. I gave him some tips and information about the agent who helped me find the second one. Surprisingly it was a lovely chat," George explained while pocketing his wand and walking past the witch.

"Now, I would love to stay and chat but the store is busier than normal and 'Mione?," he said waiting for her to look at him.

"I hate to admit this but if he does go through with the shop, he's going to kill it. Malfoy is a redeemable guy and from what I hear and from that 2-hour meeting he's really trying his best," the wizard said when she looked up at him.

Hermione knew he was talking about more than Malfoy owning his own shop.

"What did Aryan tell you?" She asked.

The wizard just winked and kissed her on her cheek, "nothing you have to worry about. We can't make it to the Borrow for dinner tonight but I'll send an owl this week to you, we're overdue for dinner. Plus you have to see what Aryan did with the kitchen, it looks great." George said and then disappeared behind the curtain.

Hermione shook her head causing some of her hair to fling in her mouth. Catching her reflection in the mirror she made sure everything was in place. Not because she cared what she looked like around Malfoy but she still wanted to look presentable for herself.

After making sure everything was in place, she made her way out of the store.

"I thought you were going to stand me up," the pureblood confessed as soon as she stepped outside and saw him

She turned her head and saw him leaning on the wall, wearing such a smug look on his face.

"I was promised burgers," she said which caused a laugh from Draco.

"Well then follow me," he said while turning the corner and going out to the main street.

Their conversation naturally turned to work, Hermione asking about his latest project and she talking about the newest law she was looking into. By the time she knew they were back in muggle London and coming up to a hole-in-a-wall burger place.

The witch looked around and saw that it was fairly empty, except for two other couples and a guy eating by himself at the bar.

She caught his eye, while he was eyeing her up, she gave him a small smile while sitting down across from Malfoy.

He side eyed the guy who caught her eye and if she wasn't looking directly at Draco at that moment she would have missed the flash of...anger...jealousy..? However the look was quickly replaced with indifference.

"What's good here?" She asked while looking over the menu, wanting to forget the look she saw.

"You can't really go wrong with anything," he said while sipping at his water.

She settled on the chicken sandwich and he got the breakfast burger and large chips to share. Once they placed their orders, the pair was left alone again.

"I can practically hear your thoughts Granger, if you want to ask, just ask. I doubt anyone is eavesdropping on us. Of course I could read your thoughts if I wanted too," he ended his statement with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes, it was an open secret that Malfoy was trained in the art of Occlumency thanks to Snape. It was a practice that she never got around to learning.

However when she learned about the pureblood's talent she started reading about the art and found it took a pretty impressive amount of skill. She was afraid that he was using it recklessly, until finally asking about it. And he swore that he didn't use it unless he had too. 'People's thoughts aren't that interesting anyways.'

He wasn't wrong; she had a million questions but knew he wouldn't answer anything if he didn't want to.

"Tell me about your shop," settling on one of the lesser questions she had but knew it would tell a lot more information.

Malfoy paused while cutting his burger in half, "that's your question?"

Hermione nodded while also cutting her burger, "I want to know, you obviously have been thinking about it. Even to the point of having a 2-hour conversation with George Weasley. He is one the most successful business owners of our Hogwarts days."

"Who knew the pranksters would get the last laugh," he said.

"Harry," Hermione automatically answered.

"Yeah, George told me, he gave them his winnings from the triwizard competition. Smart move on his part."

"You're stalling."

"Well, I don't have a name yet. But I do have somewhat of a setup in mind," he started.

By the time the pair knew an hour and a half passed and they were still sitting talking, once Draco started it seemed that he couldn't stop.

The shop in question sounded simple but with a twist. Not only did Malfoy want to open up a shop to sell different potions but he wanted to sell different ingredients to give people the opportunity to make their own. Also once the business starts really going, he wants to host demonstration nights to show people how to make their own potions.

He also wanted to make his own line of materials, i.e caldrons, test tubes, protective gear and maybe his own potions book as well. He also only wanted to have one shop, maybe two if it gets popular. But he really wanted his shop to be one of a kind and where people can find rare ingredients.

"George suggested that I talk to Longbottom, he knows way more people in the plant industry. Especially since taking the job at Hogwarts. You're still friends with him right? I need to know what he likes to properly charm him into giving me information...and what," Draco asked once he looked up and saw Hermione just smiling at him.

"First of all you don't need to 'charm' him, Neville would be happy to help, he loves helping people; especially with plants. And I haven't heard you talk this much, actually I don't think you've talked this much ever, at least to me. It is kind of nice." She confessed.

"Like hearing my voice, Granger?" He teased while paying for their food. She started to protest but he just waved her off.

"So what do you think? Honest?" He asked while they got up to finally leave the restaurant.

"I think you have something solid, potions is not my favorite and even I would visit a lot," she answered honestly. And the witch meant it, hearing Malfoy talking about his plans was captivating. He knew what he wanted, it was just a matter of getting there.

"Because you Miss Hermione Granger, appreciates hard work no matter how insane you think the idea is." Malfoy whispered in her ear so only she could hear, even though the street was nearly empty.

She swallowed visibly, he's never been this close to her on purpose. "If someone actually goes through with an idea that is good for them and the world, they deserve praise."

By now he was standing at an appropriate length apart from her and walking down the road.

"I have to go, I have some work to do before having dinner at the Burrow," Hermione said while trying to keep up with him.

"Why do you go there when the Weasel and you are broken up?" Malfoy asked and despite the name-calling his questioned seemed genuine. "Unless you guys are secretly dating," he added with his signature smirk and eyebrow rise.

The muggleborn shook her head as a reply to his second question. "It's the Weasley's, they're family. And with my parents choosing to stay in Australia. They're kind of the only family I have around. Plus you'll go over there often, if you tasted Molly's apple tart."

He pondered over her response until they got to his flat. "Or you can just snag an extra one for me and give it to me Thursday at our meeting," he suggested while opening the door.

For some reason she followed him in, despite the fact she really did need to go. "I will think about it," she teased.

"I'm thinking the 'Dragon Hide' for the shop," Draco switched subjects while taking off his jumper.

Hermione scrunched her nose, "sounds like a sex club".

That made the pureblood laugh out loud. "That's the same thing Zabini said. Sad thing is that he probably has gone to a sex club with that name. Okay, 'Dragon Hide' is out." Talking himself out of it.

"I like the Dragon theme though. You can have deep green walls, maybe different dragons painted on them. Oooo or maybe a chemistry theme," Hermione said trying to imagine the space.

"Once you get the place, I can ask Aryan, George's girlfriend, to see what she thinks. You can probably hire her too. She's an artist, she's the one who did the interior of the children's place for Harry."

"I thought he hired a muggle?" He asked while going to the kitchen and starting the tea kettle.

"She is a muggle, oh come on Malfoy, are you telling me that you wouldn't hire her because of bloodstatus? She's really, really good." Hermione said, hiking up her eyebrow.

"Merlin, no Granger. I am not like that anymore, I go to school with muggles for goodness sake! I live in a freakin' muggle complex," his voice raised a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that I swear. I know you don't care about bloodstatus, anymore" she apologized, starting to feel bad for accusing him.

She saw him physically relax at her apology and reasummed making the tea.

"Sugar or honey?" He asked while taking the tea cups out of the comperat.

"Honey. Do you have sugar cubes?" She asked, sitting down at the table. Trying to avoid the fact that this was the second time sitting in his kitchen, in the last 24 hours.

He nodded while handing her the container that held the cubes. She put two cubes in and poured the honey in, stirring it in.

"Do you have a location in mind yet?" She questioned.

"I was thinking maybe Hogsmeade but I don't know if Hogwarts students would be interested. Well maybe the NEWT Potions students. But I don't know," he answered sitting down with tea across from her.

"You could see if you can arrange something with the potions professor. A weekend trip for the OWL and NEWT students. It would be a good teaching moment, maybe." The witch suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, Zabini suggested an intern but the interns I have now, straight from school, get on my nerves."

That caused a laugh from Hermione because out of all the interns in the Ministry, everyone knew that the ones down in Potions weren't everyone's first pick.

The head of the department really let anyone into the program, which resulted in some not so qualified people.

"Watkins really does need to retire," she commented.

Draco started to nod his head but then quickly sunchted his nose, "I would agree but then they would make ME head and that would make it much harder to leave."

"So when the Ministry makes him retire in 2 years, you're going to leave whoever replaces you to deal with that responsibility?"

"Granger, I am basically running that department. I have to go to the department meetings and I make the final decisions. All he does is sign stuff. I just don't have the title or the salary. Which we both know isn't that much anyways."

"Says the guy with more money than most people at the Ministry," the witch argued.

Malfoy just rolled his eyes while sipping his tea, "I give to charities and use my money wisely, didn't you say you had to go?"

Hermione looked at the clock again and realized that nearly an hour had gone by. She didn't know why she was hesitant to leave or why she even came into the house with him. Maybe because she lived alone or just seeing this side of Malfoy was...nice.

But she did have stuff to do and also maybe pay a visit to Aryan after dinner, she needed to talk to someone about this feeling she was having. Whatever said feeling was.

"Yeah, can I apparate from here? I close my floo when I am not home," she asked while finishing her tea and placing it in his sink.

"Let me undo the wards," he said while grabbing his wand and mummering a spell. "There," he confirmed.

"Thanks, so I will see you Thursday," she confirmed.

"With a tart," he said, trying to sound stern.

"Bye Malfoy," rolling her eyes while flinging her wand and disapprated to her flat.

She let her head hang back and wanted to scream. She just willingly spent both her Saturday night and most of her Sunday with Malfoy. And she had a good time, a really good time, even without Teddy being there today.

The witch managed to get some work done before going over to the Burrow, it was nice seeing them but she was distracted the entire time. After dessert and picking up three extra tarts she said goodbye to everyone and headed out. Dropping one of the tarts back to her place (which was definitely not for Malfoy), she threw soot into the floo and called for Aryan and George's place.

"Hey," Aryan answered surprised to see the witch.

"Hey, are you guys busy? I really need to talk to someone and it can't really wait." Hermione confessed, "I have a tart for both of you."

"Yeah, come on through," Aryan agreed while stepping out of her way.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief before stepping through. She was greeted by a relaxed looking Aryan who was already getting out the wine.

"This conversation feels like it needs wine," she said while taking out the glasses and starting to pour.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh because she was not wrong, not wrong at all.

She was about to explain the weekend to her, when George walked into the living room with his nose in a notebook, "Hey A, what do you think of...oh hi Hermonie." He greeted once he looked up and saw the curly hair witch sitting on their couch.

"Sorry to barge in I needed to talk to Aryan," she said while Aryan handed her a full glass of wine.

The redhead shrugged while taking the tart that was on the table, "then I will be in my office upstairs. You ladies have a good night. And don't be sorry, I am just glad I was wearing pants," he teased while going over to give his girlfriend a kiss and Hermonie a hug.

"Love you," Aryan called out and he said 'love you back'.

"So what did Draco do?" The muggle asked turning her full attention to Hermione.

"What makes you think this has anything to do with him," she asked, trying to stall.

"Because a little birdie told me that you and him left together after his meeting at the shop," she answered while giving her a look.

"I swear you guys tell each other everything," not really complaining but a little in awe of their relationship.

"You're stalling, spill. Figuratively not literally because this is a new couch," she warned.

The muggleborn drowned half of her glass and started talking. By the time Hermione was finished Aryan was smiling ear to ear and getting up to refill her glass.

"I don't know what to do, this feeling I have is the same feeling as…" she paused, not liking her next thought.

"Feeling like what?" The muggle edged on.

"Like...like whenmeandRonhadoufirstdateafterthewar," she said so quickly that it took Aryan a couple of seconds to catch up.

Despite their relationship being way over, the first date after their kiss was perfect. After he dropped her home, she felt like she was floating on a cloud. Despite their world needing to be rebuilt, at that moment nothing seemed that it could go wrong.

"But it probably has to do with the fact, that I haven't hung out with a guy besides our regular friend group in a while so…" She quickly dismissed the thought.

"Is he single?" Aryan asked.

"Malfoy gets around, from what I hear," she said, reaching for the bottle and pouring the rest in her glass.

"So he IS single."

"Yes but it doesn't matter. I am feeling this way because I am seeing a different side of him and he was probably just bored and wanted company. Or wanting me to get off his back about questioning him. Or the fact, this was our first time hanging out outside of work." She confessed, she was smart feeling this way, there had to be a rational explanation for these feelings.

"Okay, I don't know this guy personally. But is he really the type of person to do something because he is 'bored'? The whole letting you over because Teddy asked, is a valid point. But he let you stay over, he could have easily asked you to leave. Also, he invited you out for food, paid and told you all about his business. After having a 2-hour meeting. Plus, let you stay for tea.

"I mean all that for a girl. I don't know if he likes you in that way. However, the whole 'not being friends' thing is no longer true it seems." Arayn said, sipping her wine letting Hermione think about her words.

Hermione let her head fall back, already feeling the headache coming on. She was right, of course, Aryan was right. But she didn't know if this feeling was real or just because they spent so much time together in the last two days.

"Do this, when is the next time you HAVE to see him?" Aryan asked.

"Thursday, we have a meeting with a couple of the lead Aurors." She answered.

"Okay, well avoid him until then, if you can. And if you can't then that is okay. Just means you value his company way more than you thought you did. Doesn't mean you're in love with the guy...yet." Aryan teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes but thought that was solid advice. She can easily avoid him until Thursday.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Aryan asked, already getting up and throwing the bottle away.

The witch glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly 11:00, "I have work in the morning, but dinner this week?"

"Sure, is Thursday good? It's the only night George isn't working. I have this great salmon cake recipe I want to try. And it would be really nice to try my cooking on someone, who doesn't pretend to CHOKE TO DEATH," she said, directing the last part toward the stairs so George could hear.

Hermione laughed while getting up and heading toward the floo. "I would love too and thanks for tonight but if I have a hangover tomorrow, you are getting a howler."

"You can always ask Draco for a hangover potion," Aryan sang while giving her a grin.

"Goodnight, give George my love for me. And goodluck at whatever he is working on," she said while stepping into the floo.

Getting back into her flat, she prepared for bed.

'Thursday' she thought. She can definitely avoid the wizard until Thursday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments, kudus and bookmarks! It means a lot. Comment below at what you want to happen next! Also, do you all like the longer chapters?


	5. Chapter 5

First of all thank you for the comments and favorites! Warning, this chapter has mentions of sex toward the end. Please comment, like and tell me what you want to see next!

* * *

Hermione smiled while walking into _Daily Dose of Reading,_ she waved at the cashier and headed toward the back.

One of her favorite authors just released a new book and she decided to use her lunch break to grab it. Seeing that today was going to be a late night and by the time she left, the shop would be closed.

Her friends would argue that going to a bookstore, especially in the middle of the workday, is "dangerous". The witch had a tendency to get lost within the shelves of the sea of books, especially this store that carried both muggle and wizarding books.

However the witch didn't have time to linger, unfortunately, there was just enough time to get the book, grab a bite to eat and head back to the Ministry to sit in on a case.

"Only one book today?" The cashier asked, knowing Hermione usually left the bookshop with at least four books in toll.

"I have to get back to work soon but there was something about the History of Fairies I saw, that I will definitely be back for," she explained while waiting to be rung up.

The muggleborn turned her head and saw a 'For Sale' sign on a storefront right across from the bookstore. Scanning her memory, she couldn't pull up what was there before.

"What was there before?" She asked while paying for the book and pointing toward the empty building.

"Oh, it was a jewelry store. They moved to a bigger location." The cashier explained while giving the book back. "Have a great day, Hermione."

"You as well," she said while placing the book in her bag and exiting the place.

Not being able to stop herself she made her way over to the abandoned business, telling herself that she was just curious. She tried looking through the window but it seemed that they were tinted.

"Do you want to look inside?" She heard a voice ask.

Hermione turned around and was met with a middle aged woman who was about three inches taller, her skin was fair, baby blue eyes and her hair was all grey and swept into a side bun.

"Ummm..sure I would love that," the younger witch responded, giving her a smile.

"Great!" The agent said, "I'm Olivia Surrey, you can call me Liv."

"Hermione," she introduced herself, knowing using a fake name would be useless. The pains of being part of the Golden Trio.

The agent smiled at her while unlocking the door with her wand. She looked over the empty space when they stepped in.

"So Hermione what are you looking to use this space for?" The agent asked.

"Oh, not me but, my friend is looking for a place to start their business," she explained while looking at the high ceilings and windows. 'Malfoy would like that.' she thought.

The shop was the same size as the first floor of the twin's shop but just a bit wider. It might be a little big but he could still make it work. Especially when he starts to sell his own line of materials.

There was also a back room but no office space, of course the back room was larger than an average so the space could be split if needed.

"But they want to open up a potion shop," she continued when Liv looked at her for more information.

The agent talked for another 5 minutes about the dimensions and the history of the place.

"Do you have all this information in writing?" Hermione interrupted knowing she was running out of time.

The agent smiled at her, "of course, now just to let you know because of the foot traffic the rent for the place is a little higher than average."

The witch thought to herself that money shouldn't be a factor for Malfoy but then again she had no idea if he had a budget or not.

She accepted the paperwork and promised to pass the agent's information to her friend, with that she was off.

Hermione glanced at her watch and quickly apparated to her flat to grab the tart from the fridge and apparated back to the main entrance of the Ministry.

She caught the lift and thought 'so much for waiting until Thursday' while she picked up speed toward the labs.

* * *

Draco counted in his head to 60 and made sure to stir clockwise, he was working on an updated formula of Wolfbane for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

"….58….59….60," he counted and made a note in his notebook. The wizard looked up and saw Granger, of all people, waiting outside of the screen that separated the lab from the offices.

"Jefferson, can you stir the snot in and make sure to do it 40 times counter clockwise," he asked, thanking Merlin he had at least one competent intern this summer.

The young wizard nodded at his superior and made his way over. Making sure he was doing it right, Malfoy made his way over to Granger.

He held up a finger, indicating that he would be out in a minute. He disposed of his gloves and washed his hands. Noting that the witch seemed to be in a bit of a rush with her constant checking of her watch.

"Where's the fire?" he teased once he came out of the chamber and motioned for her to follow him into his office.

Her hair was in a braided updo today and had her robes in one hand and a tart in the other while her signature beaded bag hung from her shoulder. She had on a red dress that ended right above her knees. Black knee highs and pumps. Her lips looked like she was wearing some type of a nude lipstick on them and her eyes were on the brighter amber side today.

"I went out for lunch to get a book and saw that there was a building for sale. Here is all the information about it, high ceilings and windows. The agent said the rent was high because of the foot traffic. Probably a little big for what you are thinking but it wouldn't hurt to look into it.

"Here is your tart, it needs a warming charm, also the building has a massive backroom but that can be split into an office. Now I have to sit in on a case that starts in four minutes. Oh! Also the agent's information is in there as well, nice lady," she hastily explained while placing a vanilla folder on his desk and a miniature tart.

The small rant left her breathless and her face a little flush, Draco couldn't help but smile at that.

"Thank you, now go, I don't need you blaming me because you're late." He joked while he watched her put her robes on and checked her appearance in his mirror.

"And Granger," he called out before she opened his door. He waited until she turned around to face him.

"You do care," he stated, which made her roll her eyes and walk out. However, he could have sworn he saw a ghost of a smile on her face.

He looked down at the folder and decided to look over it later. He picked up the tart and placed it in his mini fridge that sat in the corner of his office.

For some reason the thought that she actually took time out of her book buying experience to look at a shop for him, said something. He shook his head not wanting to think about what exactly that said. He put the folder in his drawer, locked it and went back out to the lab.

_Later in the evening:_

Draco glanced at his clock and saw that it was nearly 7:30. He stretched out his body and decided to have a taste of the tart before getting back to work.

The wizard still had about an hour's worth of work to do before he could go home, however he felt that he had earned himself some type of reward.

He cut himself a small piece and set a warming charm on it and waited a couple of minutes. He hummed around the sweet dessert once it reached his mouth and smiled. Having a feeling that she was still in the building, he sent a memo out to her.

_How much do I have to pay to get this daily?"_

_-Draco Malfoy_

He restrained himself from having another piece because his mother's voice slowly crept in the back of his head, "Now Draco, you're going to ruin your dinner if you keep eating!"

After a couple minutes he saw a memo fly into his office.

_10,000 weekly! Also you're going to ruin your teeth and appetite if you eat that every day. Even though any food right now sounds good._

_-Hermione Granger_

He smiled when he read the note, he remembered during a meeting she mentioned that her parents were dentists. Even though he knew the witch had a sweet tooth, he saw how much she consumed sugar quills.

Before Draco could change his mind, he got up and grabbed the reminder of the tart and headed toward the cafeteria. They opened late throughout the week, except on Friday's. He looked at the menu and suddenly realized he had no idea what Granger liked, panini wise.

He decided to get his usual of ham, cheese and extra tomatoes with mayo and mustard. Draco decided to get Granger the same with normal tomatoes and all her condiments on the side.

He paid for said items, making sure to grab the crisps he always saw her eating when they were in meetings. And two bottled waters.

'I'm just saying thank you for the building information, no other reason', he told himself while going up to her floor. It had nothing to do with the fact that ever since their impromptu hangout weekend, he couldn't get the curly hair girl out of his head.

Draco reached the floor which was mostly dark, except a little light coming from the office all the way in the back. He smiled thanking Merlin she hasn't left yet.

He knocked lightly and waited for her to let him come in despite the door being slightly adjourned.

"Malfoy!" she greeted while looking up. "Come in, how may I help you?" she asked while removing the books that were sitting in one of her chairs.

"Figured you haven't had dinner yet," he commented while holding up the bag with the food. "I didn't know what you liked so I just got you ham and cheese with the condiments on the side."

She gave him a smile while taking the food and utilentis out. He gave himself a moment to look over her, which he seemed to be doing a lot. The updo from earlier was slowly coming down and some curls have already escaped framing her face. It took everything in his power not to lean over and tuck the strand behind her ear.

"I am sorry, what?" he asked when he realized she was talking.

She huffed and finished chewing, "I SAID not that I don't appreciate free food. Seriously what are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to thank you for the information this morning. I've only had a couple of minutes to look at the file. But I am going to see if I can make an appointment for Sunday or during lunch next week." He explained looking everywhere except for her face.

"Did you make it to your case on time?" He asked, wanting to get the conversation away from him.

Granger gave him a smile, "with 30 seconds to spare, it's the trial of the Death Eater who was caught in Ireland torturing the half-blood child from here". She explained after taking a sip of her water.

Draco knew of the case, the whole Ministry did in fact. One of Voldemort's last followers, that fought in the war, kidnapped a 6-year old and took her to a manor in the outskirts of Londonderry. The Death Eater lost his own child (a half-blood as well ) to the hand of the Dark Lord and wanted the parents to suffer like he did.

The Death Eater didn't personally know the child, just saw her in a park one day playing with her parents and decided to plot. The little girl was held for a week before a team found her.

Draco signed off on the use of a calming draught for the girl, since the Ministry wanted her to testify. Lucky it was very rarely he sat in on cases anymore, if a potion had to be administered one of his colleagues did it.

"They want me to sit in and make notes, seeing if any testmonity's can be used to track anymore followers. There are still 2 out there that we know of," she explained.

"How much work do you have left?" The witch asked, wanting to change the subject.

"About an hour's worth, I'm finishing up the notes for the updated Wolfsbane potion. Hoping to do a trial run of it by the end of the month," he explained.

"Do you have volunteers yet?"

"About 3-4 so far I believe, I'll know more by the end of next week, Piper is in charge of that," he said while finishing up his food.

"I know your department is keeping the updated formula a secret for now but if you tell me, I can get you two tarts next week," Granger barginted which caused an honest laugh out of Draco.

"If you make one of them pumpkin, I'll tell you anything you want. I doubt you'll run to the Prophet and leak our findings," he joked knowing the witch was only curious and was always up to learn new things.

"Deal," she laughed while stretching out her hand to shake his.

By the time the pair knew it was 2 hours later and they were still talking. Both the food and tart was long gone but yet they rarely noticed when their conversation got going.

The witch was the first to mention the time change, "wow, it's nearly 10. I guess trying to finish anything tonight would be useless."

Draco agreed, surprised that he spent so much time just talking to Granger, when it was supposed to be a simple 20-minute dinner break.

"Are you leaving? I can walk out with you, if you don't mind stopping by my office," he asked, causing the muggleborn to give him a look of shock.

"One of the only good things my father taught me is to never let a woman walk home alone at night or really to an apraition spot," he explained.

"Don't think I can handle myself," she challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"You definitely can! But I don't need something to happen to you and word gets out I was the last to see you. The prophet would have a fucking field day. plus Potter would have my head."

"I guess I should take advantage of nice Malfoy for now," she teased while starting to gather her stuff. "It's going to take me a minute to organize everything, so I'll meet you down there say 10 minutes?" She guessed.

"Sounds good!" He agreed and made his way down to get his own things. As much as he wanted to explain his sudden want to be around Granger outside of meetings. He couldn't and that both frustrated him and wanted to check if he's under the Imperius Curse.

But it also made him feel a feeling that he couldn't describe but it was...nice. Merlin, he was turning into a sap.

10 minutes later, he saw Granger come down to his office and wait at the door. He looked up and saw she had her robes on and just her beaded bag.

"Where's your stuff?" He asked.

"In my bag, it has an undetectable extension charm, it's been a lifesaver," she explained.

"I feel you mean that literally," Draco said, grabbed his stuff and walked out with her.

"I placed it when we were on the run, it made carrying everything we need easier."

"And it's still there?" He asked, raising his eyebrow because having a spell lasting that long is impressive.

"Yeah, I've done some research but apparently it's not a spell that really wears off. I am actually impressed that it lasted for over 6 years," she mused while they waited for the lift.

"You should be, that is an impressive piece of magic there Granger."

They took the rest of the lift down in silence and walked to the apraitian spot.

"Well thanks for dinner Malfoy, I think I owe you since you bought/ made me food three times in a row," she teased.

"Don't get used to it Granger, plus you gave me the tart," he said.

"But Molly made it, so it doesn't count," she argued.

He rolled his eyes and waved off her comment, "minor details."

"Goodbye Granger," he said while waiting for her to leave.

"I have to leave before you do, don't I?" she pointed out after waiting a couple of seconds.

"Always right you are," he said.

"Reminds me of Harry when he walks me out," she confessed with a smile.

He was about to argue about being compared to Potter and then she disappeared on the spot. 'Sneaky witch' he thought while doing the same.

* * *

Hermione accepted the glass of wine that Aryan gave her and continued to listen to Ginny talk about her latest game.

After graduating from Hogwarts, the redhead went on to play for the Harpies and become a Chaser.

After dinner with George and Aryan on Thursday, the muggle asked if Hermione was going to girls night on Saturday. Seeing that it was the last weekend Ginny was home and her team was on the fast track to the playoffs. So despite having such a busy week, she agreed to go out.

Her, Luna, Aryan and Ginny were getting ready in Hermione's room 'your place is closer and you always have the best wine' was the general argument from the group. Which was how she became the hostess.

"Enough about me, what are you wearing tonight?" Ginny asked, while she turned to Hermione.

"A blouse and jeans, I guess?" She said, knowing no matter what she said Ginny would disapprove.

The redhead huffed while she walked into Hermione's walk-in closet. "Seriously, 'Mione if you dress up a little maybe you can pick up someone tonight. I mean when is the last time you went on a date." She rambled on while sorting through the older witches clothes.

The witch was about to say something when she saw a gilt in Ginny's eyes, "what?" she cautiously asked.

"When did you get these and why do they still have tags on it?" The redhead asked while holding up a lace green halter top with an open back in one hand and a purple bodycon dress that also had an open back with ¾ lace sleeves.

"I think you should wear the purple one," Luna chimed in.

"When I went to visit my parents my mom snuck them in my suitcase, she wanted to 'spice' up my wardrobe," the witch confessed, she was pretty sure her mom was going through some type of mid-life crisis when she did that.

"With this dress and those black ankle boots, you are going to turn heads," Ginny practically squealed.

"Oooo you could wear your hair down, so when you move it to the side, it can be like 'surprise' open back," Aryan commented.

"When did this become 'Get Hermione shagged' night," she questioned while grabbing the purple dress and going into the bathroom to change. Knowing there was no point of arguing with the group.

"We're not exactly trying to get you shagged BUT maybe a nice dinner with a guy. Seriously, when is the last time you at least had dinner with an eligible guy," Ginny asked while the older witch was getting dressed.

At that Hermione stepped out with the dress on to show off and all three ladies' faces lit up.

"You look so hot!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, it fell right above her knees and it was just tight enough to show her off curves but loose enough to be comfortable to move around. She had to admit she did look good and she actually felt not overly exposed.

"I don't really like the sleeves," she complained while pulling at them.

"I can fix that!" The blonde volunteered while jumping from the bed and going over to her.

The witch waved her wand and the sleeves were replaced with short plain ones to match the overall dress.

"Better?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you Luna," she smiled at the younger witch and grabbed her brush and spray bottle to try to work out the kinks in her hair.

"Didn't you have dinner with Draco Malfoy, last week?" Luna asked so innocently, like Draco was part of their regular friend group.

"What!?" Ginny asked at the same time Hermione asked "How do you know that?"

"Teddy told me," she simply said.

Luna worked as a daycare provider at the preschool Teddy went to and also volunteered at Harry's children place as well. So she spent a lot of time with the young metamorphmagus.

"I was going to help Malfoy with something then Harry had an emergency at work, so Malfoy had to watch Teddy. And when we were rescheduling, Teddy asked me to come over and I did. We had dinner, I watched Teddy on his broom and read several stories to him.

"And I may or may not have stayed after Teddy went to bed," Hermione explained.

"And...come on that can't be the whole story," Ginny urged.

The older witch sighed and looked over to Aryan who was trying not to say anything. "We had lunch the next day because he had a meeting with George and I ran into him at the shop and he came up to my office on Tuesday and bought me dinner. He is looking to own a Potion Shop soon and taking muggle college classes."

"I just can't believe you're dating Draco Malfoy and didn't tell me. Oh my God, does Harry know?" the youngest Weasley questioned.

"We're NOT dating, we're friends. Maybe, I don't know. But we are definitely not dating," she defended herself. She didn't voice it out loud but she's pretty sure Malfoy would never date her.

"Your kids would be incredibly smart," Luna mused.

"The sex would be AMAZING," Ginny followed up.

Both Aryan and Hermione choked on their drinks. "You should have seen them in school, Aryan. Both of their competitive streaks, once they got started there was no stopping. And sorry to the poor soul, if they got in their way. Unlike Ron, Malfoy knew what he was talking about when they were arguing. So take that and turn it into sex. It would be incredibly hot," she continued on, ignoring the murderous glance Hermione was throwing at her.

"Can we just finish getting ready please, I am going to get more wine," the former Gryffindor announced.

The witch let her head hang back when she stepped into her kitchen. Since their impromptu dinner, Hermione started to have vivid dreams about the former Slytherin. When she would wake up in the mornings, it was very evident that at least her body didn't mind them at all.

She tried to put it off with the fact that she hasn't been laid in an embarrassing amount of months. However, when their latest meeting was canceled last minute Hermione couldn't help feel disappointed that she wouldn't have time to see him before the weekend.

She took a sip of her wine and knew what Ginny said was true, the sex would be hot and also what Luna said was true as well. They're kids would be brilliant, none of that matters though. Because there was no way in this world, she of all people was falling for Draco Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Ginny knows what is up! Thank you again, will update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Draco impatiently tapped his pen on the parchment while he looked at the clock, for the third time in the last 10 minutes.

He sent a memo to Granger's office this morning, asking to meet for lunch and he received no answer and it was nearly 1:00.

Over the last couple of weeks the pair has been exchanging information and ideas about his future shop. She also helped him with his schoolwork, quizzing him, going over the material etc. Not counting the first late night dinner, the pair met up (outside of work related meetings) a total of five times. Twice in his home, twice at her favorite cafe and the last time was when they ran into each other in the cafeteria and she was alone.

Not that he was counting or anything, just each interaction with the witch has been memorable. Plus they were getting close to narrowing down the list of potential shop places. He wouldn't say they were friends but they have gotten friendlier with each interaction.

The pureblood let out an annoyed sigh while he got up and went to his assistant's desk. "Anything yet?" he asked. The older witch shook her head and turned her attention back to the memo she was working on.

He decided that he had no choice but to go up to her office and see for himself why he had not received a response yet.

"Is Granger in?" He asked her assistant when he got up to the office.

"She's out for the day," the young witch responded nonchalantly.

It took everything in his power not to raise his voice at her. "I sent a memo up here this morning, why did I not get one back saying she was out."

Rebecca shrugged at the brewer, "I must have missed you. Hermione gets a lot of memos, even when she is out."

"What is she sick with?" He asked, trying not to let his anger show.

"Something about the sniffles," she replied and turned back to her work.

He responded with a mumbled, 'thanks' and headed back down to the labs.

The pureblood grabbed a potion from the walk in fridge, gathered his stuff and made his way outside. He appraitated to the spot right outside of the cafe to pick up soup and bread. And then walked the 6 blocks to Granger's front door.

The wizard knocked and looked at his watch seeing that it was almost 2:00, he was about to knock a second time when the door flew open.

Granger stood in front of him, her hair was piled in a messy bun and she had on a pink dressing gown. Her nose was slightly red, probably from blowing her nose 'should have bought tissues', he thought. She looked pretty pale as well. Despite all that Draco couldn't help but think that she still looked beautiful.

Thoughts like that subtly creeped in his head every time he saw her, he tried not to think about it too much. And he didn't dare voice it aloud to anyone, especially Granger. She would definitely laugh in his face if she knew. It also didn't help that the bushy haired girl was the star of his dreams as of late.

The former Gryffindor stood in front of him with her hands on her hips staring at the blonde.

"Malfoy," she greeted. "You do know I am highly contagious right?"

"I have something for that," he barginated, while he held up the potion of his own creation.

"It'll clear your symptoms within the first few hours but it'll make you not contagious right away," he explained.

"I invented it about a year ago when Teddy got really sick, so I keep some on hand," he said as he took a sip to show her that it wasn't poisonous.

She raised her eyebrows while she took the potion from his hand and drowned it, "Is that chicken soup?" Hermione asked while moving away from the door and letting him in.

"They ran out, so I got tomato soup but extra bread."

"God Malfoy, you disappoint me," the bushy haired woman teased while she went further into her flat.

"I am going to change, be right back," she told him while she made her way upstairs.

Draco found himself alone in Granger's house for the first time. He allowed himself to look around the living room. There were books overflowing from the two bookshelves with a fireplace sat in between them.

There was a telly and a crimson couch and a matching lounge chairs on both sides. The walls were filled with pictures, both muggle and magic. His attention fell on one picture, she had to be about 8 in it.

The young witch was holding a 1st place ribbon, standing in between her parents. Her dad was looking down at her with such pride and joy. Something he knew he would never experience from his own father.

"I won a spelling bee, I spent weeks preparing for it," he heard her explain from behind him. "Cymotrichous, C-Y-M-O-T-R-I-C-H-O-U-S." She spelled out.

He closed his eyes and counted backwards from 10, there was no way he was being turned on by Granger spelling big words.

"Your dad looks proud," he managed to say.

"It was a word that I could never get right, of course not until the last moment," she explained, "Ready to eat, I am starving."

They got out the soup and bread and started to eat without saying anything. "Are you going to tell me why you are in my home, in the middle of a work day?"

"I wanted to show you some properties that I am looking at, over lunch and your assistant didn't respond to my memo," he said. "Plus you never miss work unless you're out of town."

Hermione laughed at his statement but quickly covered her mouth when he gave her a glare, "sorry, I have to talk to Rebecca about that. She's not too happy with your department right now. Whoever she was sleeping with dumped her, so if it is not work related she wants nothing to do with you guys," the witch explained with a slight smile.

"And I know but I volunteered at the Children's place last weekend and Andrew sneezed right in my face on accident. Hence a bad case of the sniffles."

Draco involuntually shivered, "kids are gross, aren't they?"

Hermione hummed in agreement while eating her food, "why didn't you just owl the files over," she asked.

He shrugged not wanting to let on that even though they saw each other just a week ago. He actually liked the time they spent working on this project.

"Plus, I can't meet this weekend. I'm going to see mother after class on Saturday and stay until Sunday."

"How is she?" She asked, which he knew she was only asking out of pure polietness.

"She's fine, despite everything she misses father but she's doing good. Apparently twice-a-week she works at a shop and helps style people."

"Your mother as a stylist, I can definitely see that," Granger said. "Well I am glad she is finding something to do," she added. He knew she wanted to say something else, probably about his father.

However they had an unspoken rule, there were certain things they didn't talk about; the war, his father, his aunt and the fact he always wore long sleeves or a jacket.

"Do you have the files with you? Unless you have to go back to the office?" And if he wasn't looking straight at her he could have sworn he saw a flash of sadness in her eyes when she said that.

Draco shook his head, "no I am done for the day." He said while taking out the files and enlarging them to regular size.

Including today they both have looked at 15 different properties, some he found on his own, some she found, some an agent he hired, and some George found.

The former Gryffindor made him set a timeline, 'You can't just keep saying you want to do it, at least have a series of dates. And according to his timeline, he should have his store choices down to 3 or 4 by next week.

"Have you decided about the fixer-upper?" Granger asked, talking about the one abandoned store that has definitely seen better days.

It would take a few extra months to replace everything in the store, it needed a new roof since it was caving in on one side. The whole floorboard needed to be replaced and it definitely needed new windows. And that was only the things that was obvious to the naked eye. However, the space was a perfect size even though it was not in the greatest location. Of course the rent was low as well.

"I decided to leave it but George wants to look at it," Draco explained.

"Is he already looking for a third store?" She asked, surprised since he just opened his second one about a year ago.

"Not really but he sees the potential of the store more than I do," he explained while putting it in the 'no' pile.

About 30 minutes later, Draco stretched needing to take a small break from looking at papers.

He stood and allowed himself to use Granger's kitchen to make himself a cuppa.

"Yes Malfoy, you may use my kitchen at your own leisure." The former Gryffindor said in a bored tone while she continued to look at the files.

"What's happening next Saturday?" He asked noticing the date was circled on her calendar.

"Ginny's playoff game, a bunch of us are getting together to listen. It's going to be at the Borrow. Molly's going to cook, Hannah is going to bartend. If they win this game and the next one. They'll go to the World Cup." she explained.

"Didn't know you were that into Quidditch," Draco teased.

"I never missed any of Harry's games. I hate flying and the sport goes on a little too long for my liking. And the fact a team can be so behind but still win with just catching a snitch, is ridiculous. But most of my friends are into it and their excitement is contagious," she continued to explain.

"You know if you're free you can come by, game starts at 4 but I think the guys were talking about playing a pickup beforehand," Hermione invited, not looking Draco in the eyes.

The former Slytherin huffed while he got out the kettle, "I don't think your friends would want me there," he confessed. The pair may have gotten along, in their own way, but he knew some of her friends still saw him as just a death eater.

"They don't hate you, Harry and George will be there. And I think Luna said she's bringing Theo," Hermione informed him not knowing why she was trying to talk him into going.

"That is a couple I will never get used to," Malfoy said out loud. "But he makes her happy," he trailed off.

"I will think about it," he confirmed while he turned his attention back to making tea.

"You have quite the collection, Granger," he observed while he picked which one he wanted. She had all different choices from herbal to loose leaf to bag to decaf.

"I just really like tea," she explained. "Okay rooftop terrace or no rooftop terrace," Hermione asked.

He gave a dramatic sigh while he waited for the water to boil. "If I have a terrace then I can grow my own stuff and not have to find an outside dealer. But then I might have to hire a herbalist to grow the stuff. Then we would have to build something to protect the plans during winter."

"You're stalling. I am sure you can easily find someone to run the garden."

"Fine, terrace." He agreed while he poured the tea in the cups and added her preferred sugar and honey. Ignoring the fact that he memorized her tea order the second time when she was in his house.

"Then congratulations, you have narrowed your choices down to four potential places," Hermione announced while she placed the files in front of him.

He couldn't help but smile at that, his dream was slowly getting somewhere.

"Thank you for helping," Draco said toward her. "It would have taken a lot longer if it wasn't for you and George."

"Draco Malfoy thanking me, I should record this moment," the bushy haired girl mocked while she threw him a smile.

"But you can't get rid of me that easily, I am now fully invested in seeing this thing through. Rather you like it or not," she warned.

"I would expect nothing less, you're not one to do anything half-ass," he said, throwing her a smile.

What the pureblood failed to mention is that he wanted her on this journey. She may have very much inserted herself in helping but they made a really good team. He valued her opinions and she knew what he liked and didn't. How she knew, he had no idea but he didn't want to question it too much.

"Good! Maybe you can have your shop up and running by New Years. Or at least Christmas."

"March or April, that is the goal," he confirmed while he sipped his cup. "If I do it right before Christmas then it'll be overlooked because of the popup stores and then right after New Years' everyone is working because they spend all their money on presents." He trailed off, he could go on but decided not to "bore" her.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, wanting to get the subject off of him.

"I do, I can actually breathe through my nose," she realized.

"You probably don't need another dose but if you do, stop by the labs," he said while dumping the empty cup in the sink.

"Are you leaving?" She asked while she watched him gather his stuff.

"Yeah, unless I want to have takeout again, I have to go food shopping. And I am going to run into the afterwork crowd since it is nearly 5:30," he explained. Not at all surprised, him and Granger could talk for hours, which is a fact that is bothering him less and less.

"Think about next Saturday, it'll be fun. Plus free food and booze," she laughed while getting up to see him out.

"I will. Undo the wards," he more commanded than asked.

"Pleassseeeee," he added when she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Bye Malfoy, thanks for the potion," she added.

"Bye Granger, make sure you talk to that assistant of yours."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Malfoy men don't like being kept waiting," the muggleborn teased while she took out her wand and un-did the wards.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the floo, wiping the soot off her dress. She looked around the living room and saw a few people already at the Borrow.

She made her rounds saying "hi" to Luna, Theo Nott, Angela Johnson, Percy, Arthur, Molly and Neville.

"Hermione, you made it! Want a drink?" She heard Hannah ask her coming from the kitchen.

"Yes, I would love one. Cosmo, please," she said while going into the kitchen.

"Hey! You look great!" Aryan complimented while she placed a tray of sandwiches on the table and went to give the muggleborn a hug.

She was wearing a dark blue sundress with sunflowers on them and yellow strappy sandals. Her hair was pushed back with a headband and in a loose side braid.

"Thanks," she said while accepting her drink from the former Hufflepuff.

"It wouldn't have to do with a certain someone who was invited," she teased while reaching for her own drink.

Hermione tried not to blush, Malfoy confirmed he was coming late yesterday. She suspected he waited until the last minute to tell her, if he was coming or not just to get on her nerves.

She owled Molly that an extra person was coming over and to account for that. "Molly told you?" She asked.

"I was here when she got your letter, helping with the prep," the muggle explained. "I think it's great you invited him."

Hermione was about to apologize for not helping more with prep but then a head of purple hair came running toward her.

" 'Mione!" Teddy yelled while nearly knocking her over.

"Hi Teddy!" She greeted, hugging the little one a little more tightly than necessary. The Death Eater case finally wrapped up the past week but she couldn't get the little girl out of her mind. Her heart ached for the hurt the little girl will have to deal with for the rest of her life.

"I thought you had to pee Teddy?" She heard Harry ask from behind him.

"I do, I do, I have to pee. I can go by myself," he cried out while he pulled away from her and ran toward the bathroom.

"Make sure you wash your hands!" He yelled out.

"Hi 'Mione, you look beautiful," the auror greeted while giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Harry." She smiled at him.

They barely had time to talk about their latest work project when she saw Teddy and Malfoy walk into the kitchen.

He was wearing a thin long sleeve polo with dark jeans and expensive looking shoes. It looked like he just ran his fingers through his hair. A "messy but not messy" look.

She tried not to roll her eyes, did he always have to look like he belonged on the campus of Oxford .

"Look who I found!" The young one yelled out.

"Good job Teddy," Aryan complimented while giving Hermione a knowing look.

"Hello everyone," he greeted the room.

"Potter, Malfoy. Up for Quidditch? We need Seekers!" George said from the backdoor. "Angela that means you too! We need a Chaser," he yelled so the former chaser heard him.

"Game on," Harry said with a raised eyebrow toward Draco.

"You're on Potter," he challenged while they left for outside.

"Goodness, was he like this in school?" The muggle asked, talking about George while finishing her drink.

"Oh, this is tame. Trust me, Fred and George were into two things in school; quidditch and pranks," Hermione said letting out a sad laugh. One that always escaped her when talking about the deceased twin.

"And Draco and Harry, that Seeker rivalry will never die," she explained. "What?" The witch asked when she saw Aryan smile at her.

"You called him Draco," she pointed out.

"Oh, well that's his name." Hermione defended herself, not even realizing she did. "Teddy, do you want to watch them play?" She asked.

"Oooo, Hermione, can you please keep an eye on the time? I don't want them to complain about missing any part of the game. You know they can't hear anything when they're in the air." Molly asked while coming into the kitchen.

"No problem, Molly," she agreed while escorting the young one out to the back.

The backyard was made for the extended guest list that was at the Borrow today. There was a white tent in the field and an extended table that will hold all the food. There were chairs scattered around the back lawn as well. And several radios, starting from the front room, to the kitchen and a couple in the backyard. So no matter where you were on the property, you wouldn't miss anything.

Hermione let Teddy sit on her shoulders, so he can get a better view of the game. Despite it being a simple pickup game, both the players and Teddy got really into it.

" 'Mione, 'Mione, I see it! I see the snitch," Teddy yelled bouncing up and down on her shoulders.

She glanced at her watch and saw there was only a 15 minutes before the real game started.

She locked eyes with Malfoy, who threw her a smirk and dived for the snitch. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him while he targeted the small object. At the corner of her eyes she saw that Harry also spotted the object and was making a beeline for it.

The muggleborn chewed her lip looking in between her best friend and former enemy. At the end Draco made it to the object first and won the game for his team. There were cheers and all the players made their way down to the ground.

Malfoy put the borrowed broom away and gave the stitch to Teddy, who happily accepted the tiny ball.

She heard Harry congratulate Malfoy and the rest of his team doing the same.

"Hermione," the witch heard someone call her name and found the voice belonged to her ex-boyfriend, Ron Weasley.

"Ron, how are you?" She greeted him with a smile. "I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks."

"Yeah, the store has been really busy lately," he explained while running his hands through his hair and giving an easy smile.

After Ron dropped out of the Auror program, he decided to work at the joke shop full-time. Once the second store opened, George promoted him to main manager. From what she heard he was doing a fantastic job, she really needed to go over and see him more often.

"George is starting to let me invent some of my own things, it's mainly quidditch related. Hopefully it'll be on the market soon," he continued on.

"That's great! I am so happy for you," the witch praised.

"Thanks, how have you been? Taking over the Ministry yet?" He joked.

"I actually found out that my promotion might be coming sooner than later. I could be head of my department come late October," she informed her. She overheard her superior talking about transferring to the states and how she was going to throw Hermione's name in the running to replace her.

"That's great! I keep saying you're going to be Minister of Magic before 40, maybe even 35," he added.

"So what's that about?" He asked nodding toward Malfoy who was gathering his plate and talking to Nott.

"I'm helping him with a project," she defended herself, crossing her arms. And she had no idea why she was getting defensive.

"Woah, I was just asking a question." The youngest Weasley boy said putting his hands up.

"I am just saying, if you continued seeing him after this project was done. It probably wouldn't be the worst thing in the world," he confessed which shocked Hermione.

"You're friends with Malfoy now?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Ron made a face which caused her to laugh. "No, I don't think we will ever be that close. But Harry and George say he is less of a git. And we ran into him at the Leaky Cauldron a few days ago, he wasn't terrible." He added with an eye roll.

"Plus, when he was flying just now. You looked at him like he's the first edition of _Hogwarts: A History._ I have a feeling that wasn't the first time you did that, it's cute," Ron said with a shrug and a small smile.

"Think I'm cute?" She joked.

"You're gorgeous and brilliant and you know it," he complimented while pulling her in for a hug.

"Thanks but we're just friends. I think.," she said while holding on to him just a little bit longer than necessary.

"And coming up is #12 Ginevra Weasley!" They heard from the radio.

Hermione cleared her throat, "go make your plate and find a seat. I'll put your stuff away and catch up," she confirmed while reaching for his broom.

"Thanks! And you're wrong, I mean we dated for a whole year and you never looked at me like that. It have to mean something " he said, throwing her a smile and then jogged over to the table of food.

* * *

Despite very much being into the game, Draco couldn't help but also be interested in the witch who invited him to the party. He watched her make her way around the backyard, making conversation and cheering when it was appropriate.

The former Slytherin couldn't help but stare at her because she looked gorgeous in her sundress and of course her hair was trying to escape the confines of her headband.

He closed his eyes and counted backwards from 10, he could not keep ogling her in front of her friends and makeshift family.

If anyone asked, he could just put the blame on too much firewhisky, even though he was only on his third one. With plenty of food in his system.

The game lasted for a couple of hours, everyone on the edge of their seats and listening intensely especially when it was tied. And holding their breaths when it seemed like Ginny was hurt.

The Harpies won and now only one game separated them from the World Cup. Most of the group decided to move the party to the Cauldron and leave the kids in the hands of Molly and Author.

Despite not even knowing if he was going to be accepted when he stepped out of the floo that afternoon. He found himself following the group for the after party.

A round of shots were ordered and all toasted to the winning team.

He sat at the bar and he found himself watching the former Gryffindor talk with her old flame. Draco knew it was just friendship between them but he couldn't help feeling some type of way at about how close they were sitting next to each other.

"I wouldn't worry about that," he heard someone say next to him. He turned and it was Aryan.

The times he heard George talk about his girlfriend, he spoke like she hung the moon. He guessed since the passing of his twin, he felt that she saved him. He often thought he wished he had a relationship that solid.

"You know for a muggle, you are very open minded about the wizarding world," he confessed, wanting to change the subject. Granted he knew very few muggles on a personal level but he suspected they weren't all like her.

"I was told my whole life that magic wasn't real, so when I find out my brother is a wizard. I got invested. Fred and George very much opened my eyes to you guy's world. We're not that much different, trust me George reminds me all the time." She explained while sipping her drink.

"So are you going to ask her out before or after you open your store," Aryan asked so casually that it made him choke on his drink.

"We're not-, she doesn't-," he started to say but didn't know how to complete whatever he was trying to say.

The raven hair woman let her head hang back and laughed, "okay but both of you are going to have to admit your feelings at one point. You didn't hear this from me but she called you 'Draco' earlier. Like outloud, that has to count for something."

"Also Draco I don't know magic so I can't Avada-whatever you. But if you hurt her, that will be the least of your worries," she warned while sliding off the barstool and throwing him a smile, like she just didn't threaten his life.

Before he could dwell on Granger calling him by his given name he was summoned to a table in the far corner.

Hermione, The Weasel, Nott, Luna and Potter. He decided to think about it later, putting if off that it was a simple slip of the tongue on her part. He shook the thought off and decided to join in the conversation. Trying very, very hard not to stare at her the entire time.

Some time passed and the crowd started to thin out, he decided to call it a night. He made his way to the door, when someone grabbed his elbow to stop him.

The pureblood turned around and saw Granger staring back at him, he hitched his breath this was the closest he's been to her all day.

"Leaving?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have stuff to do in the morning," he lied. Tomorrow was Sunday and all he had to do was write his mother and he promised Teddy an afternoon in the park.

"You don't have to lie to me Malfoy, I am actually surprised you came for the after party. I know you're not the social butterfly, like you were at Hogwarts." She said while flicking out her tongue to lick her lips.

He swallowed, alcohol he thought, he had too much alcohol in his system to be this close to her.

"You know being the life of the party gets tiring," he teased not looking in her eyes.

"Git," she said with an eye roll. "Well bye, see you at work."

"Granger!" he called out before he completely lost her attention. "I'm looking at the store over at Perkins next Thursday night. You can come if you want."

Her eyes lit up and he couldn't help but smile at that, it was her favorite property.

"I'll be there," she confirmed. "Get home safe," she said while turning her attention back to Potter and the Weasel.

* * *

Thank you so much for the bookmarks, kudos and comments. Let me know what you think and what you would like to see next! Also I didn't expect for this one to be so long, so show it some love please!


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione rolled over in her bed trying to ignore the pounding headache that she could feel coming on. She groaned, starting to really regret those last 2 or was it 3 shots she had. This is why she barely went out drinking with Harry and Ron. The trio always seemed to be the last ones at the bar, whenever they went out together. Which always resulted in a regrettable hangover the next day.

She tried to go back to sleep but 10 minutes later a loud peking noise from her window, forced her to get up and let the nosey creature in. The muggleborn didn't recognize the bird, he was a large brown barn owl with streaks of white throughout his fur.

He chirped again sticking out his leg, waiting to be acknowledged. He had a small pouch wrapped around his ankle, she untied it gently and took out a small blue vile and a note.

_Granger,_

_I'm assuming that you stayed way too late with Potter and the Weasel and they coerced you into more drinks. Here is a hangover potion for the misery I am sure you'll soon feel._

_Also the Perkins' showing has been moved up to Tuesday at 5, can you still make it?_

_-Draco Malfoy_

_PS. You looked lovely yesterday. Sunflowers are my mother's favorite and my 2nd. Also do give Mase a treat, he gets testy without one._

Hermione shook her head, making sure she wasn't dreaming and read the note again. Looking at the clock in her room, she saw that it was nearly 11. Not surprised at how late it was, given her current state and the fact she did not get in until 3 in the morning.

The large bird chirped again waiting for his treat. The muggleborn rolled her eyes while going toward her stash of treats; of course Malfoy's bird would be just as impatient as its owner.

She grabbed a pen and some parchment to reply.

_Malfoy,_

_Are you stalking me now? Because that is exactly what happened. Thanks for the potion._

_Yes, I will be able to make it._

_-Hermione Granger_

_Ps. Thank you and that is surprising. Given the fact sunflowers are so bright and your wardrobe consists of all dark tones. What's your favorite? Also your bird is demanding._

She gave the bird a treat and tied the note and sent him off. Drowning the potion back, she closed her eyes letting it run through her system.

Trying not to seem that she was actively waiting for Malfoy's reply and not to feel too giddy about the fact he complimented her. Granted a little bit too late but better late than ever, her parents always said. She decided she definitely needed to get some food in her system, a shower, tidy her flat and do food shopping.

Starting the tea kettle and placing the last two slices of bread in her toaster. The witch heard the bird again at her window.

Letting Mace in, she grabbed the note and handed him another treat.

_Granger,_

_No, I did not stalk you. Let's call it a lucky guess._

_Also, good I will have to meet you there. I have a presentation to make at St. Mungos until 4:30._

_-Draco Malfoy_

_PS. You should know by now, I am full of surprises. I do enjoy color just not on me. And the Hibiscus. What is your favorite? And he just knows what he wants._

She scoffed at his reply.

_Malfoy,_

_You make me sound predictable._

_And that is fine. What is your presentation on?_

_-Hermione Granger_

_PS. I am sure some color would look lovely on you. And I don't have one, never paid much attention to them to have a favorite. And like his owner?_

She gave Mace an extra treat and sent him off, thinking this exchange would be much easier if Malfoy had a mobile.

Not even 10 minutes later there was a response.

_Granger,_

_As much as Mace likes flying I think we're wearing him out and I don't want to give him too many treats in one day._

_Do you have a mobile?_

_-Draco Malfoy_

Hermione laughed at the coincidence of him asking to speak via mobile and hurried to respond with her number and send the owl off. She quickly went to put her mobile on the charger, she really only used it to talk to her parents, Aryan and a couple of muggle friends that she had.

She convinced Harry to get one but that was the only wizarding friend she knew who had one. She has tried to get some of her other magic friends to get one but no luck so far.

Staring intensely at it, as if that will make the message come faster. She laughed at how ridiculous it was that she was waiting for a guy, Draco Malfoy to be specific, to text her. Times like this she was glad she lived alone, so no one could see her more embarrassing moments.

The mobile rang and it was him.

_D: I am sure you have at least one favorite? What was the last flower you recieved._

_H: I never received flowers. My mom is allergic so we never had them at home and Hogwarts wasn't really blooming with them. The only reason I know anything about them is because of brewing potions in class._

She sighed while going back to her food, going over in her head what exactly she had to get at the store. Anything to distract herself from her new texting buddy and the conversation she had with Ron yesterday.

They didn't talk about it once the game started and he didn't mention it at the cauldron. However when she came back to the table after seeing the blonde out, Ron gave her a knowing look.

The witch just didn't understand why he was so 'okay' with the potential of her and Malfoy dating. Which she had to remind him that, at least in this lifetime, that would not happen. Despite him abandoning his family's prejudiced thinking, she doubts it went so far to actually dating a muggleborn, well at least her anyway.

_D: Well I think that is just unfair, every woman deserves flowers at some point in their life._

She tapped her fingers on the table not knowing how to respond to that.

_H: They are just flowers. I much rather have books._

_D: Why choose? You can have both._

_H: Why do you have a mobile?_

She asked, not wanting to continue to talk about her flower-less life. It didn't matter, she much rather have her dates bring her books. (Well good books or maybe just a gift card to a bookshop).

_D: When I was looking at flats I had to provide a number. Went to the library and found out what exactly a cell phone was. And now here we are. This is actually my second mobile, my first one was thrown at a wall in a fit of rage. Muggles use it a lot. I mainly use it to keep in contact with my chemistry partner. And the group project I have coming up in Business class._

_H: Why didn't you ask Harry for help?_

Or me, she thought but quickly dismissed. Not that kind of friendship, even though she was helping him with him choosing a shop.

_D: Granger, we both know I can't just go running to muggle raised wizards every time I have a question. You're not the only one good at research here._

_H: I am the best though._

_D: If you say so._

_D: I have to go for now. I am taking Teddy to the park and apparently I owe him ice cream. Do enjoy your day Granger and don't forget about Tuesday._

Hermione put her phone down and used that as a sign to get her own day finally started. She tried not to think about the pureblood from this morning. Despite everyone in her friend group thinking that her and Malfoy should "just go for it". She couldn't admit outloud that she may have developed some type of feelings for the former Slytherin.

Her "not thinking" method lasted until right before she got ready to go to bed. Her mobile went off and it was Malfoy.

_D: Teddy said his favorite flowers are daisies. I have no idea how he came up with that conclusion._

_H: Daisies are pretty, that is a good choice._

_D: Of course you would agree with him. They mean "new beginnings"._

_H: Draco Malfoy the flower expert. You ARE full of surprises._

_D: Blame my mother, she loves flowers. Everytime we had a party (which was a lot) flowers were just as important as the food._

Hermione laughed at that, she always found it interesting how fondly he spoke of his mom. She thinks that the threat of his father being gone, really helped their relationship.

_H: I am sure it gave the manor some life._

_D: It did, for the most part. Well, I should let you sleep. Goodnight Granger_

She replied with her own goodnight message and left it at that.

_The next afternoon:_

"Why are you so happy?" The researcher asked her assistant who was currently smiling so big, she was afraid she'd split her face.

"Because someone has a secret admirer," the young witch sang out making Hermione tilt her head. "Look in your office."

She gave Rebecca another look while deciding that asking more questions would just confuse her more.

When she got in her office, she saw a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers and daisies. They were sitting on her desk, in a vase and wrapped with a white ribbon.

"Do you know who dropped these off?" She asked Rebecca who followed her in. She's been in the library all morning, doing research for an upcoming case and then went out to lunch with Harry. The only time she was in her office today was to drop off her belongings. And then to grab her wallet, which was about 30 minutes ago.

"There's only a note, I just got back from lunch myself," she responded to her boss.

"Thank you Rebecca. Can you make sure the Hawkins report is ready to be sent off, please?" Hermione asked, wanting to be alone to read the note.

The young witch smiled and left the room.

_I hope you enjoy the flowers, like I said every woman deserves them. I also put an anti-welt spell, so they won't die. There is also a book on your chair._

_-Draco Malfoy_

_PS. I will not lose sleep if you turn the flowers into a bookmark or something more practical._

She went around her desk and saw a copy of _The Secret Garden._ It has been one of her favorite books since she was 14 but she lost her copy while on the run and never got around to getting another one.

She remembered telling Malfoy about it the second time they were in his house. How he remembered was beyond the witch but she felt a little giddy at the thought.

'Always full of surprises' she thought. Hermione decided to leave the flowers on her desk until at least the end of the day. Not wanting to change them, just yet.

There was too much work to do before the end of day to see him in the labs. She decided to send a text, not knowing if he even brought his mobile to work. But he'll see it when he gets home anyways.

_H: Thank you for the flowers, they are gorgeous. But how on earth did you get them up here. It doesn't seem that anyone saw you._

Just like she predicted she didn't receive an answer until she was leaving the building around 6.

_D: Everyone was at lunch and I disguised the flowers as regular parchment. So it looked like I was just delivering paperwork._

_H: Sneaky. Did you leave early? I wanted to come down but today was really busy._

_H: To thank you! I wanted to come down to thank you!_

She quickly added.

_D: I had to meet my group for a project we're working on. It turns out group projects are just as annoying as when we were in Hogwarts._

_H: Working with strangers is always hard._

_D: I know. I have to go for now. You are welcome for the flowers/ bookmark. I know you're going to change them._

Hermione smiled and pocketed her mobile, shifting her flowers in her other hand. She'll turn it into a bookmark tomorrow. She wanted to have them in her flat, just for a little bit.

_The next afternoon:_

Hermione glanced at her watch, making sure that she wasn't late for the meeting. It was already 4:15 and she still had to send off a report before she could leave.

Thankfully she could rely on Rebecca to deliver the report after the final edits were done. The researcher gave the final edits to her assistant and quickly gathered her stuff.

Inwardly groaning she hurried to the apparition spot and landed right in front of the coffee shop that was near the potential store. She ordered herself a tea and then made her way over to the property.

"You do know you have a quill in your bun?" She heard someone ask, turning around she saw it was Malfoy.

"Let me," he volunteered when she started to reach for it.

The pureblood moved in front of her and she was met with grey eyes and a blank face. She unconsciously held her breath while he reached for the item.

"I can't imagine what you have hiding in that mane," he joked while handing her the quill. She saw him starting to reach for a stray curl but then stop himself and place his hand on his side.

"There are definitely some bobby pins that have been lost in there until wash day," she teased back while placing the quill in her bag.

The muggleborn pretended to get something from in there to avoid his eyes. Since he was still looking at her like he was studying her features.

"You must be Mr. Malfoy?" They both heard from behind him.

The agent was a tall blonde with a soft smile, her skin was fair and she had emerald agent had a strong italian accent and Hermione assumed that she wasn't from around here. The brunette saw Malfoy switch his demeanor and turn to face the blonde.

"Hi, you can call me Draco and your name?" He asked, throwing her a flirty smile and Hermione did her best to hold back an eye roll.

"Linda Bray," she greeted. "And this must be your partner," the agent assumed while holding out a hand to Hermione.

"Hermione Granger and no, I am just helping him decide," she explained while giving the agent a smile.

"How sweet, well let us get started then," Bray said. "If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask."

Draco had a list of questions about the shop/ area and she followed close behind him, making sure not to repeat anything he asked.

Linda gave them a few minutes to look over the place on their own before they went up to the terrace.

"Why do you like this one so much?" Malfoy asked.

"The high ceilings and it has two windows on both sides so there will be plenty of sunlight. I know it is a bit on the large side. But you have to keep in mind the merchandise. You want it spaced out and not crowded together.

"It comes with shelves on the walls, which would be good for displays, I know you're not crazy about the carpet but that can be removed. And Linda said there are wood floorboards underneath. Oh! Also it is right near a coffee shop and other shops. So I know it may seem the shop will get lost but I think a "Grand Opening" will grab everyone's attention. Especially since it is at the start of the street," she explained and turned fully toward the pureblood.

"What about the flat upstairs? I have a perfectly good townhouse and I don't want to move above a store. Especially since it is right outside of London." He commented and Hermione didn't know if he was being genuine or just making her talk more.

"It's a one bedroom with a kitchenette and a loo, so renting is always an option. If you don't want to do that, you can turn it into an office, have an established place to meet potential vendors and do paperwork. Then the backroom can just be used for storage and brewing purposes."

"You just have all the answers don't you Granger," Malfoy stated while looking straight at her.

"It's your shop, I am just giving my opinion," she shrugged.

"Ready to see the terrace?" Linda asked, Malfoy quickly broke off eye contact and flashed her smile and nodded.

The terrace wasn't that large but a skilled herbalist can reshape and make the best of it.

Draco asked a couple more questions and Linda gave him some more useful information before she left them. Hermione couldn't help but see the agent slip Malfoy something and what seemed like a flirtatious smile toward his way.

"I have a casserole that only needs to be heated up, do you want to join me for dinner?" Malfoy asked when they both were alone and outside.

"What kind of casserole?"

"Spinach and Artichoke ravioli bake. My chemistry partner is a chef and she gave me the recipe," he explained.

The invitation for dinner shouldn't have surprised Hermione but she still was not used to Malfoy being so kind to her.

"That sounds delicious, I would love that." She agreed.

"Side-along?" He asked while holding out his hand.

The muggleborn nodded while holding his hand, pulling her closer to his chest and she could smell his aftershave.

"Ready?" The former Slytherin asked.

She nodded, felt the familiar pull in her stomach and the next thing she knew they were in the middle of his living room.

"All limps accounted for?" He joked while still holding on to her.

Hermione realized after she nodded that they were in an embrace and she quickly detached herself from him.

"May I use the loo to freshen up?" She asked.

"Of course, love. I'm just going to change and then I'll heat up the casserole," he explained while making his way up to his room.

She smiled at him and made her way to the guest loo.

* * *

Draco made his way up to his closet and stripped off his robes. Deciding on a simple black sweater and jeans. He quickly ran some water in his hair and checked his teeth.

When he made his way back down he saw his guest starting to set the table for two, humming to herself.

He noticed that she decided to forgo her robes and take out her bun. Her hair was now in a low ponytail and she replaced her black heels from earlier to simple black flats.

She was standing on her toes trying to reach the glasses in the top cupboard.

"Do you forget you're a witch?" He asked, making his way down and grabbing the two glasses from the cupboard.

"Red or white?" She asked going over to his alcohol supply.

"Red," he answered while getting the casserole out and placing a warming charm on it.

They worked in perfect unison for a few minutes before they both sat down with their plates of food and glasses of wine and water.

"I think I am going to make an offer on the place," Draco said, breaking the silence.

"Really?" Granger questioned with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Yeah, some Gryffindor made some good points today," he said with an exaggerated eye roll and a small smile.

"I still like the place over on Bowlers but I won't be able to see it until next week. The fact that it is just off of Diagon Alley, feels like a safe option," the pureblood explained.

"It is a smaller space and has less foot traffic, because it is on the corner of Diagon, the terrace seems larger," Granger pointed out.

"I think that is what I like about it, well I will see it next week. But I will make an offer for the Perkins place. Linda said a couple of people are looking at it and I don't want to miss out," he explained.

The muggleborn hummed in agreement, "she's pretty." That statement made Draco choke a little on his food. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn he saw a flash of jealousy in her eyes.

"She is and I am sure her fiance thinks so as well, she was wearing a ring Granger. Contrary to popular belief, that is not the kind of women I would go for." He confirmed.

Draco wasn't naive when it came to the rumors about him at the Ministry. Some of them held some truth, he has slept with a number of women. But they were all single (at least they said they were) and willing participants.

However he hasn't slept with someone since spending so much time with Granger. If he was being truthful, he didn't even know if he wanted too. He quite liked the one on one attention from her.

"And what kind of women do you go for?" The former Gryffindor asked while taking a sip of her wine.

"Smart, pretty, someone who is not afraid to call me out on my shit, hardworking," he trailed off. He tried not to think about the fact that he was describing the woman sitting across from him.

"So not just a housewife who will give you an heir," she confirmed.

"If I did what both my parents wanted, then that would probably be the case," he confessed.

"I am sure they have someone picked out for you, if you allowed them."

"For a while they wanted me and Pansy to get together. Makes sense we grew up together, she was my first girlfriend, first kiss, all of that. But after the Yule ball, we knew we were better off just friends," he explained while getting up to get something stronger than wine.

"And now?" Granger asked while he poured firewhisky, she shook her head when he offered her some.

"My mother wants me to formally court Astroia Greengrass, she was in school two years younger than us."

"Greengrass? Oh, her sister was Daphne right?" She asked.

Draco swallowed his drink and nodded, "yes, Tori would make a suitable bride, I suppose. But I have no interest in her. We went on a date a few months ago and it was average."

"I feel that 'average' is code for boring," Granger said.

The pureblood laughed and nodded, "right you are. She's not awful but I need something more. Which is a very hard thing to explain to my mother apparently."

"More wine?" He offered wanting Granger to stop looking at him with such affection. Which will certainly result to him doing something dumb like brushing the stray curl off her face and/ or telling her how beautiful she looks when she smiles. Or the worse of them all, just out right snogging her.

"No, one glass is enough. It is still a school night. And I do not need a repeat of the hangover I had Sunday. Well the hangover I would have had, if someone didn't so graciously give me a hangover potion."

"Advanced Brewer at your service," he said with an over extracted bow.

"Well, Mr. Advanced Brewer. I should go, I have an early meeting tomorrow. Thank you for dinner, again." She added while gathering her stuff and making her way toward the door.

"If you keep accepting, you know people might start talking," he teased. Both of them knew there were rumors circulating in their friend group, none of them ready to bring it up.

"Hey, free food is up there with free books in keeping me happy."

"And I have done both in the last two days. I guess I am not a total git."

"No one said you're a TOTAL git, Malfoy. Only sometimes," she teased. And Draco couldn't help himself. When she laughed the same piece of curl that had been teasing him all day fell back in front of her face.

He went in and tucked the piece behind her ear, the room was so silent that he could hear her suck in her breath. It took all his power not to lean in further to leave a kiss on her lips.

"Do you still have the flowers or have you changed them?" He asked out of pure curiosity.

"They're sitting on my kitchen table and to answer your next question I am about quarter way through the book."

"Only a quarter?"

"It's been only a day and I had no time to read it today. I'll make some time tonight tough and it is only a simple re-read," she defended herself.

"Excuses, excuses," he teased, still standing close to her. "Well I should let you go, thank you for joining me for dinner."

"Thank you for inviting me and for the flowers, again. And for letting me come along."

"I wouldn't have heard the end of it. I do not want to be on the other end of your wand anytime soon."

"Or ever," she challenged.

"Or ever," he repeated. "Goodnight Granger."

She smiled at him and then disappeared in front of his eyes.

He let out an exaggerated sigh while going toward his kitchen to clean up, "stupid Granger and her stupid smile and that stupid curl. Merlin, she's beautiful." He mumbled to himself.

He heard his mobile go off about 20 minutes later which he forgot he slipped in his pocket, when he went upstairs.

_H: Did I leave my hairbrush in your loo? I can't find it._

Draco went to his guest bathroom and saw a gold handled brush sitting on the sink.

_D: Would you like it back?_

_H: No Draco I want you to keep it and use it. Yes, I would like it back. Meet me at the floo._

He chuckled at how easily it was to get her railed up and went over to the floo. He saw her stick her head out.

"Thank you," she said once he handed it to her.

Her hair was fully down and in that short time, she changed into a tank top. And he couldn't help but notice a flash of the scar his aunt gave that she bore on her forearm.

'She probably took off the glamor charm' he thought. Knowing no matter how good glamor charms were, they can become uncomfortable with long-term use.

That reason alone was the reason he only used glamor charms when he had to, on his gift from the Dark Lord. And how he hated that is what his brain automatically called him.

"I have other brushes but this is the one I carry around because it is so light," she explained.

"Well sorry to bother you, good night Malfoy." Granger said while giving him a wave and then disappearing back into her flat.

He didn't realize until he got ready for bed and looked through his messages that she called him 'Draco'. Granted through text but still, that certainly left a smile on his face.

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews, bookmarks and reviews! For some reason this was a hard chapter to write and I have no idea why. I am thinking there will be one or two more chapters until the end. Let me know what you think and what you would like to see, reviews really do help!


	8. Chapter 8

And here is the final chapter! Thank you for the comments, story alerts and bookmarks! I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"These numbers look great Blaise," Draco praised while looking over the reports. Even though he let Blaise take over the company completely. The Malfoy name was still attached and once every quarter he met with the former Slytherin to go over everything dealing with the business.

"Don't sound too surprised mate. I like to think I know what I am doing," he said with a laugh.

"I know, you prove time and time again I made the right choice," The blonde praised, giving the papers back.

"So I heard that you have been getting cozy with a certain Golden Girl," the Italian teased with a smirk.

"Why do you know that?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Had drinks with Nott," he answered with such casualness that the blonde couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"She's helping me pick a storefront," he defended himself.

"Is that all?"

"Whatever you have to say, say it Blaise." The pureblood challenged.

"I'm just saying you and Granger have always had a competitive relationship. Up until 6th year, we were convinced that you were going to use that competitiveness for something actually useful," Blaise said, wearing the most bored look on his face.

"I didn't want to shag Granger in 5th year," he argued even though he knew that wasn't the point of Blaise's statement.

"Could have fooled me, do you want to shag her now?"

"Sod off," he spat out. This is why he never told Blaise anything, he always seemed to know things that Draco would much rather keep a secret.

The Italian laughed while getting up from his chair, "whatever you say Draco, whatever you say. Still on for drinks for next week?"

"Yeah, of course," he said.

"You could bring Granger," he suggested with an eyebrow.

"Bye Blaise, you're doing great," the blonde said while making his way out the door.

_A couple weeks later:_

Draco paced in front of the Wizamont waiting for Potter to get out. He needed to talk to Granger and both her and her assistant were nowhere to be found.

She also wasn't answering her phone. He wasn't worried per say, she was probably out doing Ministry work but he really needed to tell her something. He already left a note at her assistant's desk but he didn't know if she was still mad at his department and this wasn't work related.

"Potter," he yelled out when the doors opened and he saw the messy black hair.

"Do you know where Granger is? She isn't in the office or the library and not answering her phone."

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you wanted her for something other than work," Potter teased.

"Just tell me," he demanded , getting more annoyed by the second.

"She's putting up wards for a safe house, out the country," he explained.

"Isn't that your job?" The brewer questioned.

Potter gave a short laugh, "Hermione found a way to strengthen them, from what I understand they're more powerful then what we had when we were on the run."

"Is she alone?" The blonde continued to question.

"Of course not, she's with my partner and another Auror. I had to testify so I couldn't go. Her portkey is scheduled to come back in 2 hours," he said with a hint of annoyance.

Draco mulled the information over and even though the thought of Granger being out in the field bothered him. But even he had to admit that the witch had no problem holding her own.

"If you see her let her know I need her," he said knowing he just had to wait.

"Need?" the Auror said with a smirk.

"Just pass the message on," the pureblood more so demanded than said while making his way back down to the labs.

It was a couple of hours later when he heard someone knock on his door.

"Come in," he invited while still having his head down continuing to work on paperwork.

"You NEEDED to see me," he heard and finally looked up and saw Granger standing in his doorway.

She had her hair in a top bun with a green headband. A simple black t-shirt and green cargo pants with trainers on. Her hands were crossed under her breast and he thanked Merlin he was sitting down. The muggleborn looked stunning and all he wanted to do was take her away and snog the life out of her.

"You ran into Potter," he stated.

"I got your note and yes he was at the portkey office," she explained. "So you needed to see me, I only came to pick some stuff up. My boss said I can take the rest of the day off. Well more so told me," she added.

"Which is why you gave Rebecca the day off and also why you're not wearing Ministry robes," he observed.

"Yeah she works hard enough, a random Wednesday off isn't going to hurt." She explained.

"So what did you want?" The muggleborn asked again.

"I wanted to know if you had lunch yet?"

"Lunch. You go on a manhunt and demand to see me because you wanted to have lunch," she accused and Draco couldn't help but hold back a laugh.

"Lunch and I have news. That I will only tell you if you agree to come with me," he bargained with a hint of a smile.

"Fine, lunch. But you're paying," she warned while turning on her heel and heading out the door.

He chuckled at her dramatic exit and quickly gathered his stuff and met her near the lifts.

"Are you okay to side-along? I know portkeys can be magic suckers," Draco asked once they got outside.

The witch nodded and moved closer to him, he could smell her Lavender shampoo and something just entirely her all together.

They landed a little bit aways from their destination, which gave them time to talk about her updated wards.

"And honestly the less people who know my specific wand work for the spell the better. I know we are no longer in a war but...why did you stop?" She asked when she realized the pureblood was a few yards behind her.

"This is what I wanted to tell you," he said gesturing toward the storefront and he counted in his head until she figured it out. '5,4,3,2, and..'

"OH MY GOD! You bought it! You bought the Perkins' place?" She nearly yelled and he laughed because of the pure joy she had on her face.

"It's all mine, signed the lease last night," he said trying to be his usual casual self.

"You knew about this yesterday and you didn't tell me?!"

"It was late and by the time I got back home I went straight to bed. You weren't even in the country this morning," he reasoned.

"You're right, I had to leave at 4 this morning," she confessed.

"I'm sorry you said 'I'm right', did I hear that correctly? What is that thing muggles have? A tape recorder, I think I need to borrow one and have you say it again," Draco teased which caused an eye roll from the witch.

"I was promised food," she said.

"Follow me," he said while taking out his wand and unlocking the door.

They both walked into the empty store and Draco couldn't help but stare at her as she looked at the space with awe.

"I thought we could just stay in," he said while pulling out a picnic basket from behind the counter.

Granger laughed while taking the basket from him and placing it on the floor. She pulled out a blanket that enhanced to full size. A few pillows. An expensive bottle of champagne, a couple of containers of what looked like bangers and mash. A couple of glasses, plates and silverware.

"I didn't have time to make dessert," Draco confessed while helping her set everything up.

"Well that is okay, you just owe me then," she teased while placing a warming charm on everything.

"So a toast," the witch began after they popped the champagne bottle and poured. "To starting a business."

"I didn't start one yet I just bought a store," he injected.

"With your own money, not the money you inherited. But your's. Draco's. You should be damn proud of that. And that is worth toasting too," she praised while holding up her glass and then taking a sip.

"Now it is just bringing the store to life," he said while taking a sip and then placing the glass down.

"I am going to use the loo, I'll be right back," the witch said while getting up and making her way to the back of the store.

He fell back letting his head gently hit the pillow. In all honesty the brewer didn't know how much longer he could do this. He wanted something more with the witch in question, he just didn't know what exactly that 'more' was. 'Snogging is a good start', he thought. But then the thought of her snogging someone else, didn't sit right with him at all.

"Malfoy, I found your first problem." Granger yelled out while coming back from the loo. She was holding the handle from the door and crouched down to his level.

"You don't have to break my stuff Granger," he joked while taking the handle from her. "I'll fix it, Linda said the handles need to be replaced anyways. I'll add it to the list."

"And I am guessing that is a very long list," she observed.

"I'll have to show you it sometime," he said.

"Well, why don't you tell me over this food and this amazing bottle of alcohol."

"Hermione Granger, suggesting getting day drunk never thought I would see the day," he joked while sitting up once she went back to her side of the blanket.

"We're not going to get drunk, it's champagne." The witch argued while pouring said bottle and handing the filled cup to Draco.

"Now the list," she demanded after taking a sip.

"Well I still don't have a name yet…" he began after taking a bite of food.

By the time they were done talking the food was gone, Draco had run through his list with some suggestions from Granger on how to make it shorter. She volunteered to round up a list of Herbalists from Longbottom and also suggested some store names.

The bottle was also empty and her cheeks were flushed from just a little bit too much to drink. He hardly felt the effects of the alcohol since it took way more than two and a half cups to get him drunk.

The pureblood chuckled when he saw her take a couple of extra seconds to fold a piece of parchment up of her "assignments" and place it in her bag.

"Okay, I think it's time to take you home. It is nearly 8 already." He said while charming the items back in the basket.

"Wait, you didn't have 'find an accountant' on your list. Does that mean you're going to use Aryan for both the decoration and accounting work?" Granger asked.

"No, I mean yes I am going to use her for the store. But there is a witch in my Chemistry class and she is an accountant and I've looked over her resume. She seems like a good fit. Her name is Melissa."

"Oh, how do you know she's a witch," Granger asked while accepting Draco's hand to help her off the floor.

"I saw a snitch tattoo on her ankle and then asked her about it over coffee. We started talking and we clicked on a professional level," he confessed.

"I bet you used your Draco charm," she said.

"And what is the 'Draco charm'?" He teased allowing her to lean on him and there was that shampoo again.

"Well your signature smirk, the 'I don't care' attitude, the 'just fucked hair'," she said a little dreamly. "The undivided attention you give when you want something or want to know something," she trailed off.

"As much as I love hearing about myself. You are on the edge of being full blown tipsy, can I apparite you inside your house?"

"Yeah, I never changed the wards back." The witch confessed while walking outside with him.

He pulled her closer and before both of them knew they were in the middle of her living room.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded while breaking from his embrace and placing her bag on the couch.

"Let me make you tea before I leave," he suggested not wanting to leave her yet.

"I actually have to pack, I am going to America for a week to help with safe houses. My portkey leaves at noon," she explained while letting her hair down and taking off her shoes.

"Well tea, water and then I'll get out your hair." Draco said while making his way toward her kitchen.

He could feel her staring at him while he sorted through her cabinets and started the kettle.

"Take a picture Granger, it'll last longer." The wizard teased turning to face her.

He could see her not trying to blush, "call me when tea is ready, I am going to try to start packing." And with that she disappeared upstairs.

"Merlin, get yourself together Draco. She's clearly not in a sober enough state to consent to anything," he said to himself. He decided to focus on his task at hand and try to forget about the witch upstairs.

"Do you have any hangover potion in your bag, I don't want to chance anything for tomorrow," he heard her ask a few minutes later.

"Yeah, I believe I have a bottle or two," he said while placing the teas on the table and getting his bag.

"So you just keep potions in your bag?" She teased while taking the bottle from him.

"Well I do if I know drinking will be involved," he said.

"Thank you, I'll take it in the morning. I am sure tea and water will be just fine for tonight," she concluded while taking a sip of her tea. "It's more of a cautious thing, I feel fine right now. Well good, I feel really good," she said.

They talked about her work trip coming up and how she was actually excited to do something other than research for the Ministry.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my job but I think I can do more. And this is a really good start," she confessed.

"You'll do great as usual," he complimented. "Well I will let you pack, take care Granger."

"Let me walk you out," she volunteered while getting up even though she stumbled a little.

"Careful," he chuckled, going to her side and steadying her.

She walked him to the door, "I am proud of you, Draco. I can not wait to see your store." And the 'Draco' part just did something to him.

The blonde turned around which made the witch stop in her tracks. He saw her about to ask something but he cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her. He moved his hand to her hair and deepened the kiss. Making them both stumble further into the living room. He felt her kiss him back and tried to fight for dominance but he came out on top.

The pureblood moved his lips from her mouth to her neck and he heard a soft moan coming from her mouth. It took everything in his power to stop himself from going any further. But he already felt that he had taken advantage of her in her current state.

"I'll see you in a week," he said and then disappeared on the spot.

_The next morning:_

Hermione stood outside the house waiting to be let in. She got very little sleep the night before. She was able to distract herself for a little by packing for her trip. But after going through her suitcase for the third time, her mind drifted back to the kiss.

Admitaly she wasn't the most sober last night but she was aware of everything. It was an amazing kiss and she's been going over and over in her head about what it actually meant.

'Was Malfoy just bored and was that all he wanted', the witch thought. 'Did he want more as in a relationship or just sex'. She didn't even know that he found her that attractive to want to kiss her.

That was just a fraction of her questions, which was why she was in front of Aryan and George's house to talk to the muggle. It was only 7 in the morning but she still had to make it to the portkey office an hour before her scheduled departure.

The brunette was about to knock again when the door flew and stood a slightly annoyed looking woman.

"I know it's early and I am sure there is a very valid reason why both your fireplace and your wards are closed. But Malfoy kissed me last night and I leave for America in a few hours…" Hermione quickly explained.

Aryan sighed while looking back into the house, "come in I want to know everything. Coffee or tea? I can also make you eggs." She offered while going toward the kitchen.

"Really I am sorry," she began to say but the muggle just brushed her off.

"Seriously you're fine, we were finished anyways. George is opening so he has to start getting ready," she explained while putting both the kettle and coffee pot on.

Hermione tried to shake off the embarrassment from nearly interrupting her friends 'activities'.

"So tell me how was the kiss," she asked with a wicked smile.

"Wait, you and Malfoy kissed!" They both heard George yell from the staircase.

"Hey, you have to get ready for work," Aryan said to him.

"But I want to hear this!" He pouted while coming down the stairs.

"Go shower, I will fill you in at dinner," she bargained.

"Fine but I want every single detail. I am happy for you Hermione, it's about time you guys used that competitiveness for something useful," he joked while going back up.

"You sound like Ginny," she said.

"Great siblings think alike!" He yelled out which caused an eye roll from both the women.

"Okay, now you really need to tell me everything." Aryan joked.

"And I mean I just don't know what he wants," Hermione complained after explaining the whole day to Aryan.

"I mean what do you want?" She asked.

The witch chewed on her eggs a little bit too long thinking of the question.

"Malfoy's ego is huge and he's a self-centered git and he makes me want to pull out my hair most days. But he is also one of the brightest brewers I have ever met. He's great with Teddy and he gives as good as he gets. He turned from this brainwashed kid who only cared about blood purity to someone who found his purpose and unlearned the prejudge stuff from his childhood," she answered.

"And it sounds like you want more than sex," Aryan observed.

"It's Malfoy though and I am just 'Granger'," she tried to argue.

"The same 'Granger' who is the brightest witch of her time, who is making incredible changes for the Auror's and the citizens of the magical world and who will definitely run the Ministry one day. Who is also gorgeous as hell and one of the kindest people,"

"Malfoy would be an idiot not to go out with you," Aryan argued back.

"I won't even have time to see him before I leave. It's already nearly 9:00 and I still need to go back to my flat. And I need to talk to Rebecca to make sure she doesn't burn the place down this week."

"Then text him, tell him you miss him. Or tell him to make sure he does something on his list before you get back. It will prove that you're thinking of him, and that you don't hate him for the kiss," she encouraged.

"Right, right. That makes sense," Hermione said.

"Go, have a safe trip," Aryan encouraged while handing the witch a tumblr of coffee.

"You're the best, I love you." The brunette praised while giving her a hug and making her way out the door.

_A couple hours later:_

"You're late," she heard Harry criticize as soon as she walked in the portkey office a couple hours later.

"I know, I am sorry. I had a crazy morning," she complained while placing her suitcase on the floor. "And I am only late by 10 minutes."

She went up to the desk to give her passport and temporary transfer papers. Even though traveling through magical means was quicker than the muggle way. There was still paperwork and it can still be a pain.

"Are you okay?" She heard Harry ask.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep well last night. And seeing that this is my second international trip in two days, it is a lot." She brushed off not wanting to tell Harry just yet what was really bothering her.

"Yeah but you're doing great work. And I'll be there the entire time." The Auror tried to reassure her.

"This is the wrong passport," the clerk said.

"What?"

"Your passport, it's a muggle one." The clerk informed her.

"Blimey, my magic one is my office. Can you watch my stuff?" She asked Harry and he barely had time to nod before she made her way up to her office.

"Passport...passport….passport," she mumbled when she got in her office and sat in her chair to look through the drawers.

"Accio Hermione's passport," she heard Malfoy summon from her door. The passport came flying out the bottom drawer and into his open hand.

"You and Harry are going to have to stop showing me up with your seeker skills," she teased while going over to him.

"Not my fault you spend more time in the library than the Quidditch field," he joked.

"I just prefer my feet on the ground," she defended herself while trying to snatch the passport.

"Malfoy I really have to go, portkey leaves in 40 minutes and I really don't want Harry to send out a team to look for me," she said.

"Have fun with your safe houses Granger," Malfoy said while giving the passport to her.

"Are you going to work on your list while I am gone?" She asked.

"I'll probably have at least one thing crossed off," the pureblood said.

"Good, good." Hermione nodded.

"Didn't you say you have to go Granger," he said.

"Yeah, I do. But Malfoy?" She asked while turning around to face him. He was about to respond. But Hermione found herself leaning in and kissing him right on the lips. She felt herself step more into his space and he responded by sliding his hands in her hair.

He deepened the kiss and she slipped her tongue in his mouth, determined to come out on top, unlike last night. She began to let out a soft moan when he moved his lips to the side of her throat when she heard someone clear their throat.

Without even turning around she knew who was interrupting them.

"Hippogriff got your tongue Potter?" Malfoy teased.

She turned around and saw a slightly shocked Harry standing at her office door and when did they get further into the room?

"Portkey leaves in 30 minutes and they still have to process your passport and papers. The clerk said she can't do that without proper Identification.

"She has my Ministry ID and I saw her yesterday. Okay, I'll be up there in 2 minutes I swear," she promised.

He just nodded while going out as quickly as he came in.

"Oh, get that smirk off your face." She teased when she turned back to face Malfoy.

He shrugged his shoulders while leaning on her desk, "you were holding back on me last night Granger."

"Dinner. You and me, 8 p.m. The day you get back, I'll have some things crossed off that list for you." He more so demanded her while walking past her and giving her a quick peck.

"And yes this means I definitely want more, you're stuck with me now, Granger." He teased while taking a stray curl and tucking it behind her ear. "Go, you'll be late for your portkey, love."

She smiled while grabbing her passport and walked out with him.

_A few months later…._

"Malfoy, you're going to make a hole in the floor if you keep pacing." Hermione teased while going to the end of the bed to stare at her boyfriend.

The week of the grand opening of his shop was finally upon them and the closer the day got, the more nervous he became.

He stopped in the middle of his pacing and turned to stare at his girlfriend. Since she came back from America, their relationship hasn't been easy. She trained her assistant for her old job and then Hermione became head of her department. Which came with a bunch of more responsibilities.

Then with him he quit his ministry job not too long after buying the store to focus on building up his business. It was a lot more work and between that and classes, sometimes it felt that they hardly saw each other. However when they were it was its only brand of magic.

They've both been incredibly supportive of each other and he loved every second of their time together.

Her hair was piled high on her head wrapped with a scarf and he knew underneath the sheet she had nothing on.

"The final two shipments are supposed to come in today," he said.

"And that is not until 2 today, come back to bed we still have until noon before we have to leave," she bargained.

They decided to take a long weekend outside the city before the launch of his store, to get some moments of serenity before the big day.

"If you don't come back in, I guess I can just stretch out," the witch teased while rolling over on her stomach and stretching both her legs and arms.

"That's my side," he argued while removing his robe and climbing back into bed and on top of her.

He gave a small laugh when she shrieked but quickly recovered to flip her over and she was lying on top of him.

"Where did you learn that move?" She questioned.

"Ryan made me watch wrestling," Draco answered while sitting up and placing his witch on his lap.

"See I knew you were going to like him," Granger bragged.

Just like she promised she talked to Neville and he gave her a list of Herbalists that he thought would be good for the job.

Ryan Landen went to school in France and interned at Hogwarts a couple of years ago. Despite being good at his job, the wizard realized that he did not want to work with kids.

The first time Hermione met with him she knew he would be a perfect fit for the shop. The pureblood was hesitant to even let someone so young to work for him. But after a few hours getting to know him, it was clear he would be a great fit.

Instead of responding he kissed her, things were getting heated and then she said "hmmm I have to go by my place before going to the office tomorrow."

"We're making out and you're thinking about work," he playfully scolded. This was a common thing, she never could fully turn her brain off.

"Not work, I have no clean clothes at your place," she said. "But after tomorrow, I am all yours for the rest of the week."

The muggleborn took a few days off to help Draco with the opening of his store but there was still a few things to do before her staycation. She was just lucky she had enough days and a reliable staff (4 people including her and Rebecca) to be able to take the time off. 

"Move in with me," Draco said immediately.

"What?"

"Move in with me, you always complain about having to go back to yours when you don't have clothes. We spend most of our time at my place anyways and your lease is up next month," he said.

"You do have the bigger bed and your old office can be my personal library," she observed.

"We can talk about that later, now I do believe we only have a couple more hours." He teased while leaning in to continue to attack the spot on her neck he knew she liked so much.

_A few days later:_

"Okay, we are almost there," Draco said while leading Granger down the street.

"I really don't know why I had to be blindfolded for this," she mummerd while letting him lead the way.

"Because I wanted to surprise you," he argued.

"I have seen all the plans about the store, except for the name which everyone refuses to tell me. I mean even Harry knows," she complained.

"The only reason Potter knows because he overheard me talking to George at the New Years party," he defended himself.

"Yeah and now it is March."

"The suspense is killing you isn't it?" Malfoy said and she could just hear the smirk in his voice. "Well go ahead take the blindfold off if you hate the sign blame Aryan," he invited.

Hermione scoffed and took the cloth off and looked up.

"The Golden Dragon... you kept with the dragon theme! Why 'golden' though," she questioned turning to pureblood.

"I wanted to pay homage to the person who really pushed this project." Draco explained.

"Golden? Like Golden Girl," she chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I know you hate that name but I wanted something subtle…"

"No, I love it. It's really sweet, thank you Draco," she praised while giving him a kiss.

They heard someone clear their throat a couple of minutes later, "Do you want to see the shop before the party?" His accountant, Melissa, asked trying not to look embarrassed breaking up the couples snogging session.

"Of course," Hermione said while leading the way into the store.

Aryan decorated the walls with a deep green color for the walls. There were two painted dragons, one blowing fire and the other blowing ingredients to make a potion. The carpet was taken up and underneath were gorgeous wood floors. All the shelves in the store were a nice golden color, that matched perfectly with the walls.

"I charmed the dragon wall it so it can change items each month, this month is…"

"Hangover potion because St. Paddy's day," Hermione guessed.

"Teddy already requested next month's potion be the one I made for him when he got sick," Draco confessed.

"I am thinking having something like a contest, if a customer guest right then they get like 10% off or something like that," he explained. "George says customer engagement is important. He has two successful stores, so I guess he knows what he is talking about." 

Hermione laughed while looking over the store, it looked really good. The shelves on the walls already had some books about Potion making and plants that he got permission to sell. The stand alone shelves among the store were already stocked up with various ingredients to make your own potions, among them were also the more 'harmless' already made potions.

The shelves behind the counter were the more 'serious' already made potions, that he didn't want to get in the wrong hands.

The full line of merchandise was still in the talking/ production phase. But the pureblood still managed to make a small line of cauldrons and beakers. Which sat in the front of the store.

"I might change the arrangement, I am not sure yet. Devon thinks it's fine." He explained.

Devon was the pureblood's new assistant, who was actually Blaise's neighbor. He used to work for a personal injury lawyer but wanted a new start. The Italian mentioned Draco was looking for someone in the shop. And after a rather extensive series of tests, he passed and was awarded as Draco's new assistant.

They quickly went through the backroom which was filled with different cauldrons and shelves of ingredients and different materials. The walls were painted the same green and in the middle of the room was a large workbench.

The greenhouse on the terrace was coming along beautifully. There was a glass dome over the plants to protect from the weather. On the wall were painted different plants and both their scientific and common names. 

"When I start hosting classes, Aryan thought that would be a good learning tool. I hate to admit it but all of her design ideas have been spot on."

"Why thank you I do still classify myself as an artist," the muggle joked from behind them.

"Guests are going to be arriving soon and you two still need to get ready," she interrupted.

"Tomorrow the store opens and everything looks amazing. But tonight we celebrate all your hard work," Hermione reassured Draco while giving him a kiss. "See you back here in a couple of hours."

When they got back, the terrace was expanded to fit about 50 people. It was just a simple 'congratulations' party but Draco insisted people dress up.

"Because I know Blaise will insist on it and anything to get you into a gorgeous dress," he said when asked about the 'dress code'.

Hermione went over to the bar and ordered a cosmo. "Well don't you look gorgeous Granger," she heard Malfoy say next to her.

She had on a simple forest green dress with a deep v-neck that hit the floor. And gold heels, her hair was swept up in a simple twist up hairdo.

"But I think your dress is missing something," he said while reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and she opened it to reveal a necklace. It was a pear shaped Emerald gem with a gold chain. Very simple but still beautiful.

"This is beautiful, thank you."

"I am going to say this in my speech later but thank you Hermione. These past few months have been a lot. But I thank Merlin you were my side for it. And continue to be by my side. I love you."

"You're going to make me test this waterproof mascara, aren't you?" She joked while leaning her head back and fanning her eyes.

"Are you two going to stand in the corner all night or actually say hi to your guest?" Ginny scolded while coming over to them.

"She's become a little bossy since her World Cup winning, haven't she? But you heard the lady," Draco teased while giving a final kiss to Hermione.

"I love you too," she responded while they went toward the crowd.

* * *

And there you have it folks! Thank you again for all the comments, alerts, kudos. It meant a lot! Let me know what you thought, I would really appreciate it. I enjoyed writing this more than I thought and maybe will write more Dramione in the future. Until then, keep safe!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Should I continue..? I've been wanting to write a Draco/Hermione fic for a while and finally decided to take the plunge. Make sure to comment, leave kudos, all of that!


End file.
